Red Runaways
by RedPerception
Summary: As the title would suggest, Jane talks Lisbon into running away with him. This is just a couple chapters of what might happen afterwards. Including some chapters from the teams POV. This a pretty bad summary, but please read and review anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I personally don't think Lisbon would ever agree to do something like this, but I think it makes a pretty good story. I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but I would love for everyone to tell me what they think of it so please review. This first chapter is from Lisbon POV. **

**Chapter 1 **

"You want me to do what?!" I declared looking up from my paperwork. What did he think he was doing coming here and asking me that. "Of all the ridiculous ideas you have proposed in the past this is by the most insane."

"Teresa, just hear me out for a minute." He pleaded with me. I knew then how hard this was going to be to say no to. I should never have looked up, the minute I looked into his eyes I was hypnotized. Patrick Jane had that affect on people.

"No Jane, you listen to me, we aren't running anywhere. I have a job and a life here." I had to say it out loud now otherwise I would be swept away by his charm.

"It's gotten to dangerous," he stated sitting on the corner of my desk, I looked down at my paper. "He knows how I feel about you." How he feels about me? How does he feel about me? How do I feel about him? What had happened to me? I shouldn't even be considering this idea.

"I'm fine." I sighed looking at the sling on my left arm. "We'll get him next time."

"That doesn't matter anymore. You could have been killed." He argued. "I don't care about him anymore, I care about you."

"Jane we can't just leave." I tried again. "We have a life here."

"I haven't had a life in a long time Teresa." He answered; I knew if I looked at him now I would follow him to the ends of the earth. "But you have made me want to start over."

"No don't say it." I begged.

"Teresa Lisbon I love you and want to run away with you. To a place where he can never hurt us again." He reached down and lifted my chin up so I had no choice but to look into his eyes. He had said it, I love you. He had said it once before, but this was different. This time he was begging for a response.

"Patrick there has to be something better than running." I was slowly losing my will to argue. "What about the team?"

"They'll be fine," He answered. "He doesn't want them, he wants to hurt me, and you're the best way to do that." I knew he was right, they would be fine without me.

"How could we live, we would need money and id's." I knew he would have an answer and protesting was futile.

"I have never been lacking for cash." He smiled, "And I took the liberty of making some passports and ID's using various names." He really had everything ready to go.

"Fake ID's?" I questioned.

"Well running away would be rather pointless if we used our real names." He was trying really hard to make me smile and relax. If I let that happen I would be lost. "Please Teresa."

"Patrick." It was my last stand.

"Please I don't ever want to lose you." He begged.

"You're killing me Jane." I groaned.

"Does that mean yes?" He asked, with a look of child like joy spreading across his face.

"As long as we're not leaving in that death trap you call a car." I smiled, his grin growing ever wider. Looking at his face would anyone be surprised that she just couldn't say no.

"Well of course not my car would be far to obvious." He laughed. "Okay, when you leave tonight, leave your phone here. Not somewhere obvious, somewhere that would take a little bit of looking to find. Leave it fully charged with a charger next to it if possible."

"Why?" How was charging my phone to leave it behind going to do any good.

"Trust me." He just smiled, I hate when he says that. "Go home pack a bag and meet me at my house." He finished.

"Your house?" He never went to his house, not if he could help it.

"My house." He repeated reading the reaction on my face. "I have to say good bye." How was I supposed to respond to that, but luckily I didn't have to. He leaned forward and kissed me. I didn't want to pull away, but I could feel the rest of the team staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's the second chapter, thank you for the review, I hope to hear what everyone thinks of this story, so please review. Okay this chapter is in Van Pelts POV. As usual I don't own any thing. **

It had been forty-eight hours, and no one had seen either of them. Yesterday they found Jane's car outside of his house, there was some blood on the seat next to his phone and no one knew what to think. There was only one message on his phone and that was; **The two of you look cute together, how about I introduce her to your wife and daughter? **

None of us wanted to believe it, we had all seen the kiss, but did that mean Red John had to.

"It's not like him to act so quickly." Cho said sitting on the edge of the table in the boss's office.

** "**Do you think the two have been together for a while?" Rigsby asked, "And we just didn't see it."

"It's a possibility." I shrugged, we were all in her office but no one had the courage to go near her desk, just like we were avoiding Jane's couch.

"That's not what I mean." Cho sighed, "I mean Red John just made a move less than a week ago, why would he act again so soon?"

"Well you heard the guy at the phone store the phone that texted Jane was bought by a guy in a dark hooded sweatshirt who had a creepy voice." Rigsby argued.

"And if he found out Jane and Lisbon were in some type of relationship he would act." I agreed.

"I don't think he knew." Cho stated, throughout this whole ordeal I don't think his facial expression has changed for a second.

"Well then what do you think happened?" Rigsby rolled his eyes.

"I think Jane convinced her to runaway with him." Cho answered matter of factly.

"Boss hasn't totally lost her mind." I argued.

"I didn't say she did." He shrugged.

"Do you hear that?" Rigsby asked, he was standing closest to her desk.

"It sounds like something is vibrating." I answered moving over towards the boss's desk. "Do you think it's her phone?"

"We couldn't find it remember, we checked the room." Rigsby stated, looking at the vibrating desk.

"No it's definitely coming from the desk." Cho cut in moving through the desk and opening all of the drawers.

"It's in there." I pointed to a locked box under a bunch of papers in the bottom drawer.

"Move." Cho ordered, as he reached forward and picked the lock. "There are some text messages."

"What does it say?" Rigsby wanted to know coming to stand behind Cho.

**Hey how's it going? **The first one read.

**It's been a day and you haven't found the phone yet, I'm disappointed. **The next one read.

**Are you afraid of Lisbon's desk or something? **By now we all knew who was sending these messages.

**Yea Cho was probably right. **"I swear to God that man is psychic." Rigsby announced after that message.

**Really it's almost been two days, this is a little ridiculous. **

** Please tell me you at least found my car. **

** Are you even looking for us? **"How many more messages are there?" I asked, watching as Cho skipped to the next one.

"I don't know five or six maybe." He answered.

**Hey be careful selling my car it's worth quite a bit of money. **

** Ignore my last message, I think I might want my car back someday don't sell it. ** We all had to smirk he was so ADD.

**There's no such thing as ADD. **We all looked at each other.

**There's no such thing as psychic's either. **"How the hell does he know what we're thinking when we aren't anywhere near him?" Rigsby complained.

"Um because he's met us, and he knows how we react to things." Cho answered, moving onto the next message.

**I had to send you a picture of how gorgeous Teresa looked at the casino tonight. **This last message included a picture of our boss standing by a blackjack table in a long black dress, with a single strap. Her hair was pulled back into a very simple ponytail and she had on the most beautiful emerald earrings I had ever seen in my life.

"Can you tell what casino their in?" Rigsby asked.

"Why?" I turned.

"So we can go talk some sense into them." He retorted staring at the picture. "Can you enlarge it?"

"Jane's not going to be that stupid." Cho pointed out examining the photo just to be sure.

"Do we really want to find them?" I asked, "I mean I'm sure they had a good reason for running."

"A minute ago you said Boss would have to have been insane to run away with Jane." Rigsby pointed out.

**You're not going to find any clues in the last text message. And don't worry Lisbon hasn't lost her mind, but doesn't she look gorgeous. **

"There's only one message left." Cho stated, "Which means it was just sent."

"So does that mean we should respond?" Rigsby asked, "Should we tell someone what we found?"

"We shouldn't tell anyone." I stated, "They obviously ran for a reason."

"Yea to hide from Red John." Cho agreed, "And if he finds out we know something, we'll just be putting ourselves in danger."

"But we don't know anything." Rigsby pointed out.

"Exactly, we don't know anything, so why put ourselves in that type of danger." I agreed. "What does the last message say?"

**Lisbon only let me get $200,000 dollars tonight, apparently she doesn't want to get kicked out of a casino, can you believe that? **

"How are we supposed to respond to that?" Rigsby asked with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's chapter three. I want to thank everyone for the reviews, I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter. This chapter will be in Jane's POV. And As usual I do not own anything. **

"What the hell are you doing?" She frowned, looking at the phone I was holding in front of me.

"Taking your picture." I stated, I thought that much was pretty obvious.

"Where did you get that phone?" She asked.

"Umm I bought it." I answered, again it seemed pretty obvious to me.

"Sorry, knowing you, you could have taken it from someone's pocket." She retorted.

"Well that would be illegal." I laughed it off, before I finished sending the text message.

"What are you doing now?" She complained, as we headed toward the bar.

"Um sending a text message." I smiled again.

"How are we supposed to be going into hiding if you keep sending people text messages." She frowned.

"It's a prepaid phone that I have all intentions of leaving behind when we leave in the morning." I explained, "And I trust that these people won't turn us in, they haven't even found your phone yet."

"Your texting my phone?" She exclaimed, "You told me to hide it in my desk."

"Well obviously I hoped they would find it buy now." I complained. "I've been texting them for a day."

"What have you been telling them?" She questioned reaching into my pocket.

"Oh wait I have something else to text." I smiled, she held the phone away from me as she read through the text messages I had sent over the past day.

"You just sent them that picture of me?" She complained, "I look horrible."

"You look gorgeous, in fact I think I said that in the text." I pointed out, grabbing the phone back to send them another text message.

"Why are you texting them anyway?" She wanted to know waving over the bartender to place an order.

"Because they would worry about you, and you would worry about them. So I've taken that out of the equation." I tried to explain.

"So what you're going to text them everyday from now on?" She teased, "Let them know everything is okay, that seems a little contradictory don't you think."

"Of course not." I grinned, "I'll text them once a month or so, let them know we're still alive." I reached for the drink in front of me. "Let's go gamble some more."

"You've already pushed your limit tonight." She warned, "We'll be kicked out if you go win anymore."

"Oh just a little longer." I begged, playing on her weakness for my childishness. "Please."

"Patrick, we don't need that much money right now, it's not worth the risk." She tried again, "Not tonight."

"But we only have like $150,000." I smiled.

"You have an hour." She gave in, "but if we get kicked out it's not my fault."

"Of course not, my dear." I laughed, kissing her on the cheek, "I will take the blame for making to much money." She smiled, and followed me back to the blackjack table.

"Time to go." She warned, she had been looking over her shoulder for the past hour.

"A little bit longer." I played, I knew why she was concerned I could see the security circling on a little bit more regular basis.

"Maybe tomorrow morning." She sighed, turning me around to face her. "But tonight we have a hotel room waiting for us." She was right on top of me, the smell of her perfume was intoxicating.

"What are you proposing?" I leaned over her, just inches from her face.

"You'll have to come up to the room to find out." She smiled backing away with a smirk on her face.

"Well help me trade these in for some cash." I handed her the chips I had won, "It will make things go a lot faster." She grabbed some of the chips in one hand, and my hand in her other and led me over to the counter. I stored the money inside my vest, before letting her drag me into the elevator. She jumped into my arms the minute the door closed.

"I got tired of waiting for you." She stated pulling away for a matter of seconds.

"I was afraid." I confessed, between kisses.

"Afraid of what?" She frowned, pulling back. I set her down as the elevator door opened.

"Moving on." I admitted, "Replacing them." I pulled the key out of my pocket, and held the door for her. "I could go on."

"Why now then? Why give up on Red John?" She walked over to the mini fridge. "Why me?"

"Charlotte told me to." I smiled, watching her reaction.

"When you were drugged?" She asked, placing the alcohol back in the fridge. I nodded, stretching out on the bed, this was not how either of us had planned on the night going. "What did she say?"

"She told me that her and Angela didn't care if I killed Red John it wasn't going to bring them back. Then she asked if anyone really knew me, and there was only one name that came to mind." I explained, I had never really said anything about my hallucinations before or how hard it had been to except what my daughter had told me.

"Patrick." She sighed, laying herself next to him, "Why me?"

"You were there when I was at my darkest." I rolled over so that I could see her. "And you always forgave me."

"I love you Patrick." She whispered, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I'll be right back." I nodded and watched her hurry toward the bathroom. Things were starting to get back on track. I looked over at the clock, 11 o'clock, they would have left the office by now if I text them they won't respond.

What should I send? Oh, they know I'm at a casino, they'll be asking anyway when they find the phone. So I sent a quick message before setting my phone on the desk and removing my jacket and vest, which were significantly heavier than they had been when we walked into the casino.

"You look lovely." I smiled, as she slowly opened the bathroom door. I watched as her cheeks turned slowly redder, standing there in nothing but a bathrobe. I was about to say more when the phone on the desk vibrated, of course they find it now. I groaned.

"What was that?" Teresa panicked, looking toward the door.

"They found your phone." I frowned looking at the phone that was still glowing on the desk.

"What did they say?" She hurried over to open the phone. There went the rest of our evening. I made my way over to the desk as well.

**Where are you? **

"Well there creative." I laughed, really they ruined my night with where are you.

"What should I respond?" She asked, staring at the phone.

"Whatever you want." I shrugged, she started reaching for some pajamas. This was definitely not what we had planned on.

**Wouldn't you like to know? **

Was what she decided on. I waited for her to get redressed, before pulling her onto the bed, and turning the TV on.

**What's the plan, how is disappearing going to lure Red John out. **

Cho must have sent that, no it was probably Van Pelt. I thought to my self, as Lisbon curled up in my arms. I took the phone from her hand to send this response myself.

**No plan, at least none concerning Red John. I trust you'll find him one day. **

** "**Are you being serious?" Teresa asked staring at the text. "Your giving up on Red John."

"That's what I said." I nodded, she laid her head on my chest.

**So that means you just ran. **

"Sometimes I wonder whether their really cops or not." I laughed reading their reply. Lisbon took the phone from me and sent the next message.

**So what are you doing in the office at eleven o'clock at night? **

"Well personally that seemed like an obvious one." I kissed the top of her head, she looked up at me, "They wanted to find their boss, she's missing and a serial killer is the suspect."

"I'm sure they're concerned about you to." She continued staring up at me.

"Not nearly so much as they are for you." I answered, kissing her nose, "But don't worry, now that they know you ran away with me they're just concerned for your sanity."

"So am I." She whispered finding my lips, and as if on cue the phone vibrated again. It was her turn to groan.

**We were worried about the both of you. **

"Told you they were worried about both of us." She smiled, holding the phone in front of my face.

"They're being polite." I laughed, taking the phone from her yet again.

**Were fine, but keep that phone charged and we'll keep in contact with you. **

I turned the phone off and placed it on the nightstand. "Where were we?" I asked turning my attention back to Lisbon.

"We were going to bed." She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's chapter four, to be honest I don't know where this story is going but I'm having fun writing it. So I hope your having just as much fun reading it as I am writing it. As usual I love to hear what you think, this chapter is in Van Pelt's point of view, and as always I do not own anything. **

It had been a year since they had left, we still heard from them once a month or so. It was hard at first we practically lived by that phone waiting to hear something new. We would check it every hour on the hour. Now we just checked it when we came in every morning. Well sometimes we would have a particularly hard case and we couldn't help check the phone more often, waiting for them to send some kind of wise advise, or just tell us who the killer was.

The best message was about six months after they left we all got an anonymous email. Which read:

**You are formally invited to view pictures from the wedding of Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon. **

This message included about a dozen photos. Boss looked stunning in a very simple strapless dress, and Jane looked like he belonged on the cover of a magazine. She was a very lucky woman, well as long as he kept his mouth shut. They looked gorgeous together and the church was beautiful. It was obvious that Boss chose the location because Jane didn't even believe in God why would he go to a church. When we got to the bottom of all of the photos there was another message.

**We obviously would have invited you if we could have, but the pictures will have to do. Enjoy the photos, but don't bother trying to respond to the email we won't get your response. We both miss you, I hope that case you were working on went well, I was right the brother did it didn't he. **

That was a nice letter to receive especially since we had just officially been assigned a new partner. That none of us had really adjusted to yet, he was just not what we were used to. It wasn't the same with Cho in charge, and with Jane gone things were not nearly as fun and not nearly as many cases were solved. You would never hear either of the guys admit it but all of us really did miss them. Sometimes we would even see Bertram looking through their missing persons file. I was staring at the computer screen when a phone vibrated from somewhere in my desk.

**It's been awhile. **It came with a picture of the two of them in front of the Eiffel tower they looked so cute together. I looked around at the others before making my way up to the attic. We had decided that was where we would meet whenever we got a message. I waited for maybe ten minutes before I was joined by both of them.

"Did Roger see you?" I asked, "What about Bertram?"

"No," Rigsby shook his head, "no one noticed."

"What did the message say?" Cho asked, without any sign of emotion.

"They've been to Paris." I sighed, "It looks so pretty. They look so happy."

"What do we reply?" Rigsby wondered, Cho shrugged, but as if on cue it vibrated again.

**So tell us about this Roger guy? **

** He's okay, he's just a little I don't know not you guys. **I responded without consulting the other two.

**I'm sure he's fine. **That was a Lisbon response, I smiled, noticing the other's grin to.

"Oh I didn't show the picture from the first text." I remembered, scrolling back through the messages. "Don't they look happy?"

"They really do." Rigsby nodded.

"Did you look at this?" Cho asked.

"Of course I did." I frowned, looking from Cho to the picture, "Why?"

"Look at the Boss." He clarified, causing Rigsby and I to stare at the tiny screen.

"No way." My hand covered my mouth as a reflex. "She not?"

**Boss are you pregnant? **

"What?!" Rigsby finally realized what we were both staring at, in our defense it was a tiny screen to be looking at.

"They have been married for six months now." Cho sighed.

**You are observant you really must be cops. **I could hear both the guys inwardly betting on whether or not Jane had the phone back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here's chapter five. I caved in and decided to include Red John in my story, so enjoy, and please review because I think this is my favorite chapter to date. As usual I own nothing. **

** What happened? What can you tell me? **I texted in a hurry, looking over my shoulder to make sure Teresa was busy with Gavin.

It had been a year and a half since we left and after a wedding and a two-month-old son I thought I was truly moving on. Then it happened he attacked, for the first time since I had officially given up, but giving up was not as easy as I had thought. I knew they had received and I knew they were up in my attic looking through my files, yet they weren't responding.

**I just want to make sure my wife and child are safe. Make sure he doesn't have any clues as to where we are. And volunteer my knowledge cause twenty bucks says your going through my files right now. **

They would respond to that, they had to respond to that, I thought to myself.

** It was a young woman mid twenties found in her bedroom, with the smiley face on the wall. **

Was all they sent back, that's the same thing I got in the news report, I sighed but had to be patient.

**What do you know about the victim? **

I'd start there, chances are this was just a random killing trying to provoke me or get close to the team, hoping they knew where I was.

**Her name was Carly Harris, she was a student at the local college working at a local coffee shop along with a clothing store. We have Roger looking into her background. **

This wasn't really helping, I don't know what I was expecting to find out in a text message. That got me thinking.

**Talk to her coworkers at the coffee shop, ask for anyone who came in and ordered Tea from her. **

"There you are." Teresa came out with Gavin in her arms. He was two months old and his blond hair was already curling. "What are you doing out here?"

"Getting some fresh air." I shrugged sliding the phone into my pocket, and taking Gavin out of her arms. "How are you big boy?" I smiled.

"He looks just like you." She smiled wrapping her arms around my waist. I kissed the top of my sons head, and pulled my beautiful wife close, what was I doing texting them for information. The phone vibrated, and Lisbon was close enough to feel it. "What was that?"

"The phone." I shrugged.

"Why is the phone vibrating?" She asked reaching into my pocket. She read the message out loud.

**How are her coworkers going to remember if someone ordered tea from her? **

"I texted them to say hi, I was planning on sending them a picture of this view." I was holding Gavin against my body, as he tried to fall asleep, "And maybe a picture of this beautiful boy."

"And they asked your help on a case?" She questioned, looking at the message.

"Something like that." I nodded.

"This has nothing to do with Red John?" She frowned, taking Gavin from me and handing me the phone. "I saw the news report." I didn't answer but responded to the message.

**Because the person wanted to be remembered. **

"You just randomly decided to text them a picture at the same time Red John kills again." She knew when she came out here what I was doing, and it was hard to read how she was feeling about it.

"It's harder to give up than I thought." I admitted watching her cradle our son.

"I know." She leaned on her toes to give me a light kiss, "Just don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not leaving you." I promised, pulling her close.

"And let me help you." She whispered.

"Always." I grinned.

"So what do you think?" She looked at the phone still in my hand. "Why did he choose now?"

"He's looking for us." I admitted, turning away and looking out over the ocean. "He's trying to draw me out of hiding."

"Do you think he knows where we are?" She frowned, following me over to the railing with Gavin in her arms. "Is that why he chose now?"

"No, but I think he realized that we've been in contact with the team." I answered, "He's trying to draw them out and see what they know."

"But we've been careful, we haven't let them know anything, well except Paris, but that was months ago." She told me.

"I know that." I nodded, "And so does he." I frowned. "He wants to tempt me, and draw me back to Sacramento."

"Is it working?" She worried, I turned to her and my son and pulled them close.

"I'm not losing another family to him, if I go back I risk all of our lives." I answered, and as usual the phone vibrated at the worst possible moment.

**Okay, we'll go back, and talk to them, will we be able to contact you at this number? **

I pulled away and read the message out loud, before looking to Teresa for her opinion, she shook her head and I agreed. It was to dangerous to keep the same phone especially with Red John looking for us.

**We'll text you tomorrow to see what you found. **I looked down at the phone before tossing it off of our balcony and into the sea.

"I sure hope it's only looks that he inherits, because I sure as hell couldn't handle two of you." She smiled, letting me pull her close again.

"I think you would do just fine." I kissed the top of her head. "So where to for lunch today?"

"I saw this gorgeous little café a couple blocks from the opera house the other day." She suggested.

"Into Sydney it is." I smiled faking my best Australian accent.

"Needs work." She teased, leading the way back into the condo, we had been here for a couple weeks I knew we should be leaving soon, but it was just so beautiful here.

"I kind of like it." I laughed, "I think I'm going to talk like this all day."

"Suit yourself, but make sure you grab the baby carrier." She sighed, "And the diaper bag."

"Yes M'Lady." I laughed throwing my jacket on before grabbing the carrier and throwing the diaper bag over my shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright here's chapter six. I only have a small idea of where this story is going, but I hope you have enjoyed it so far, as always please review I love to know what you're thinking. And as usual I don't own anything. **

"So much for giving up." Cho commented, as I slide the phone back in my pocket.

"Can you blame him?" I asked, "He's devoted the last ten years of his life to finding this guy."

"Yeah I mean none of us ever expected him to leave, well not with Red John alive." Rigsby added, leading the way back down from the attic.

"Hello guys, I found out a little bit about the victim." Roger turned as we all walked into the bullpen. "She was an exchange student from Paris."

The three of us stopped. "Paris, France?" Rigsby repeated.

"Yes, you know where the Eiffel toweris." Roger nodded. We all looked at each other in shock, that was the one place we knew Jane and Lisbon had been only a couple months ago. "Is something the matter?" Roger asked looking at Rigsby and myself, because as usual Cho showed a brilliant lack of emotion.

"No, it's nothing. I've just always wanted to go to France." I lied.

"Rigsby and Van Pelt were just heading over to the café she worked at to talk to her co-workers." Cho cut in, "Stay here and keep looking, I'm going to go check out the clothing store." He finished.

Once the two of us were alone in the car Rigsby turned to me, "That can't be a coincidence."

"Of course not, he must have seen the picture somehow." I frowned.

"I knew we should never have kept those pictures." He groaned, "We should have never forwarded them to the laptop."

"We keep that laptop locked up when ever someone isn't with it." I answered, "There is no way anyone saw them."

"Well then how do you propose he knew they had been in Paris?" Rigsby questioned.

"I don't know." I admitted, "Here's the café." I pointed, once inside we noticed the surveillance video's.

"So if he's right then Red John was caught on camera." Rigsby questioned, "Would he really do that?"

"Maybe, if he thought that it might bring Jane back." I shrugged walking up to the girl in charge.

"Can I help you?" She was a short girl, with blond hair but she looked nice enough I noticed.

"I'm Agent Rigsby, this is Agent Van Pelt we need to talk about your employee Carly Harris." Rigsby introduced, leading her over to an empty table.

"Yes of course." She frowned.

"Do you remember any of your customers acting unusual lately especially around Carly?" I asked.

"In particular anyone who may have ordered tea." Rigsby added. We both watched the young women considering our questions.

"As a matter of fact, yes there was a man yesterday afternoon." The girl recalled.

"What can you tell us about him?" I questioned.

"I don't know he just kept asking her about where she came from and if he had ever been to the Eiffel tower, and a bunch of other really random questions and he was starting to annoy her." She tried to explain. "He was a pretty good looking man, wearing a suit but you know with a vest as well."

"A three piece suit?" Rigsby asked, looking over at me. "He wasn't by chance blond was he?"

"No, he had brown hair I think, it was really short." She answered, slightly confused.

"And would this man be on the security camera?" I wondered, glancing at the cameras.

"Oh yes, of course." She nodded, following my gaze, "Would you like to see it?"

"Yes could we have a copy of it?" Rigsby finished for me, starting to get up.

"Yes, just let me go make a copy in back." She answered hoping up and rushing to the back.

"What does this mean?" I asked Rigsby.

"I don't know, but when she said three piece suit I honestly panicked." Rigsby frowned.

"What? Did you think that Jane was Red John?" I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"She said good looking guy drinking tea in a three pieces suit, you can't say it didn't cross your mind." He frowned, he was right, it had crossed my mind, but I would never want to admit it.

"Here you go." The girl came out with a disk in hand. "If you need anything else, just let me know. And please find her killer she was a good worker."

"Of course." We nodded shaking her hand and heading for the car.

"Do you think this guy is Red John or one of his accomplices?" Rigsby asked holding the disk up in front of us.

"I haven't got a clue, I wish we could talk to Jane." I frowned staring at the disk in his hand and reaching for the phone in my pocket without even think about it.

"Tomorrow." He nodded. "I wonder what they do with all their spare time." Rigsby brought up yet again, it seemed to be his favorite topic. "Do you think he spends everyday at a casino?"

"Yea right, Lisbon would kill him." I laughed, "They probably win enough to live on and then disappear for a while before going to a casino again."

"That must be nice." He got this goofy grin on his face, probably imaging living on a beach somewhere with some attractive women, and his son.

"But wouldn't you get tired of living on the run?" I wanted to know.

"I doubt it." He laughed, I wondered if he really meant that, because I could never imagine leaving everything behind forever. The rest of the drive was spent in silence.

We were sitting in the bullpen the next day going through leads. We had a man in the interrogation room but he wasn't talking. We were all waiting for that text, we needed Jane's help. And as if by magic it came. I grabbed the phone and hurried up the stairs. Rigsby and Cho followed, we were just lucky Roger had decided to go pick up lunch.

**What's his name? ** The text read.

**Calvin Miles, arrested for some armed robbery a couple years back, but other than that he's clean. ** I responded looking to Cho and Rigsby for support.

**But what aren't you telling us? **Was his rather quick response.

**The victim was from Paris, and Calvin wore a three-piece suit and ordered tea. He asked her about the Eiffel tower. ** I replied, feeling Cho and Rigsby reading the message over my shoulder.

**What did you say, when you brought him in? **He wanted to know.

**Nothing. **I returned.

**No he said something. ** He sent back.

**He said he would only talk to you. **I frowned as I sent that message. There was no immediate response and we were starting to worry.

"You don't think he'll come back do you?" I turned to the guys.

"Of course not." Rigsby tried.

"He might." Cho shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright here's chapter seven, I know I left you all with a little bit of a cliffhanger, would Jane really go back to talk to this guy. Well please read and review. This chapter is from Lisbon's POV, and as always I own nothing. **

"What are you doing?" I frowned watching him pace the room stopping occasionally to take a sip of tea.

"Thinking." He answered, without looking at me.

"You're not thinking about going back are you?" He was starting to worry me.

"No they wouldn't be able to keep him in custody long enough for me to get back there." He shook his head.

"Patrick, sit down!" I ordered. He stopped pacing and turned to me. "You told me you were giving up on him, so I agreed to run with you. I left behind everything I knew, because I trusted you. We are not going back now we are not putting our son in harms way so you can get revenge." I shouted.

He just stared before collapsing onto the bed, letting the phone fall to the floor. "I'm so sorry Teresa. I didn't mean to… I don't know why I was even considering it." He was holding back tears, I knew that look, "You know what he does to me, I thought I would be better now, farther away with a new family." I really didn't know what to say so I came and sat down at the end of the bed. "I really am sorry Teresa."

"I know." I smiled reaching out to hold his hand. "So what do you want to do about this?"

"Well we weren't planning on staying here much longer were we?" He asked, I looked at him, I thought we had covered we weren't going home. "Relax Teresa, I was just thinking about making a phone call."

"What do you mean?" I asked, watching him sit up and reach for the cell phone.

"I'm going to call this Calvin guy, he said he would only talk to me." He shrugged, packing up his suitcase. "And the phone call may be traceable, so we won't want to be here when he gets here."

"You're going to call them?" I repeated, but just then we heard Gavin start crying in the other room.

"Yes, if I can do something to help them find Red John I'm going to at least try." He stated walking and lifting Gavin out of the crib.

"He's just playing you, he's trying to lure you back or find out where you are." I argued, watching him cradle our child.

"Well we're not going to let him find us then are we Gavin?" he was staring at the now silent child. I had always admired his way with children. "See Gavin thinks calling him is a good idea." He smiled.

"Fine, but wait for me to pack my bag, you take care of Gavin's stuff." I directed.

"Yes ma'am, but you should probably text them back so they don't keep worrying about my sanity." He smiled looking around for Gavin's diaper bag.

I took the cell phone out of his pocket, and thought about what to reply.

**Place the phone in the interrogation room with you, Jane says he'll call in a couple minutes once he put Gavin down for a nap. **

I set the phone on the night stand and hurried to pack up my belongings it was really nice here, and a shame we had to leave, being on the run was starting to get to me. Sometimes I think it would be nice if we could just settle down somewhere. My thoughts were interrupted.

**He's going to call? **

** Yep, giving him about ten minutes. Make sure no one else hears especially Bertram. **I warned, watching Jane talk to Gavin while he packed, I was in love with this man, I thought to myself, watching him with our son made me weak in the knees.

**Of course, it'll be nice to actually hear you guys again. **I smiled to myself, it was so obvious Van Pelt was sending the messages, I really did miss them, all of them. "Do you think we will ever be able to go home?" I asked as Patrick walked in setting down Gavin's diaper bag and backpack on top of his own suitcase.

"Maybe some day." He frowned, "But not until Red John is taken care of." I knew he was right, but I didn't want it to be true. "I promise we will go home someday." He corrected himself coming over and taking my hand. "We're going to make this call, and then the team will take care of him, and then we can go home." I smiled, he was a damn good liar. We both knew that, neither of us believed we would be going home soon. "You down packing?"

"Yep, you ready to make the call?" I asked, taking Gavin out of his arms and tossing him the phone. He dialed the number and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello." It was a voice neither of us recognized.

"You wanted to speak to me." Patrick stated.

"He knew you were still in contact." The man laughed, it was eerie almost haunting. "I suppose Agent Lisbon is with you."

"I'm here." I spoke into the phone.

"Now why did you want to speak to me?" Patrick asked again.

"He wants to know how was Paris?" the man spoke.

"Tell him if he wants to talk about site seeing he should talk to a travel agent." Patrick retorted.

"Don't get angry with me I'm just the messenger." He taunted. "So how's your child, I'm sorry I wasn't told if it was a boy or girl."

"And you won't find out." I cut in.

"It's good to know you haven't lost your fire being on the run so long." He laughed, this call was totally pointless, we weren't getting anywhere.

"Where is Red John?" He cut straight to the point, while Gavin started to squirm in my arms I had to walk away, but I could still hear the discussion behind me.

"He's at work right now." Was his only response.

"Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt if you can find some reason to arrest him be my guest, but he's of no use to me." I heard Patrick try.

"I know plenty of things that you might find useful." He retorted, and at the same time I heard a door open on the other end of the phone, and movement that indicated someone else covered the phone.

"Boss, I found an alibi for Mr. Miles." This must be Roger, I thought to myself cuddling Gavin close to me.

"Alright, let me think of something to do." I heard Cho for the first time in a year in a half.

"We can't let him go." Van Pelt argued.

"But we don't have anything to hold him with." Rigsby reminded.

"We let him go, he'll end up dead." Van Pelt stated.

"I'm still sitting right here." Calvin cut in, "I want to know what Mr. Jane has to say about my release." I turned to Patrick and shook my head, 'don't respond' I mouthed, 'Roger is still in the room'.

He turned and rolled his eyes, 'like I don't know that.' He mouthed back.

"Your not going to get to know what he has to say about any of this." Cho stated, "Roger lead him to the door."

"Yes Boss." Roger answered, we heard movement on the other end of the phone and then a door close. "I'm sorry Jane we didn't have anything to hold him on."

"I understand." I watched him run his hand through his hair.

"How are you guys?" Grace tried to change the subject.

"We're fine Grace, it's nice to hear you again." I answered, walking back over to where Patrick was standing with the phone in front of him.

"Oh Boss it's nice to hear you to." I could practically hear Grace smiling on the other end of the phone.

"I'm not your Boss anymore Grace." I scolded. "And Rigsby, How's little Benjamin?"

"He's good, he's grown so much." Rigsby answered, he was probably smiling at the opportunity to brag about his son.

"How about little Gavin?" Grace asked.

"He's good, he looks just like his father." I smiled, watching Patrick look at the child in my arms for similarities.

"I think she must have taken up with the mail man, because this child way cuter than I ever was." Patrick smiled at me, as we heard the laughter on the other end of the phone.

"We don't stay anywhere long enough to have a mail man. Or mail for that matter." I retorted.

"Good to know nothings changed." Cho commented over the phone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"I think they are referring to our banter my dear." Patrick laughed.

"It's good to know you guys are alright." Rigsby stated.

"You to." I answered.

"We are going to have to get going, but keep an eye on Calvin Miles it's not likely but you might catch Red John in the act of killing him." Patrick directed.

"Yes of course, it was good to actually talk to you, can we do this again sometime?" Grace asked.

"It's possible." I answered. "Bye."

"Good bye." They all replied, "I watched as Jane hesitated but hung it up the phone.

"We are going to get to go home someday right?" I asked, letting him hold me close with Gavin in between us.

"Someday it'll happen."


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright here's chapter eight, I'll admit it's kind of a filler chapter and nothing to exciting happens, but please keep reading and reviewing anyway. This chapter is from Van Pelt's POV, and as always I own nothing. **

Two years now, we still had the folders on our desk. Six months since the phone call, six months since Red John killed the girl from Paris. Five months since Calvin Miles was found dead in a three-piece suit next to a poisoned cup of tea.

We would still get pictures, messages, and even help with a case if we asked, but it wasn't the same as having them here. Bertram had asked us to put the missing persons folder away, and to think about having them declared dead. However when we protested, he didn't argue, you could tell he wanted to see them get off the elevator bickering as usual just as much as we did. As I thought of this I looked toward the elevator, then the attic, checking bosses office next, and ending on Jane's couch. Cho refuse to use the Bosses office, but wouldn't let anyone else use it either, and again Bertram didn't argue. As for Jane's couch no one would go anywhere near it. In Roger's first couple weeks we practically had to fight him off of it. There was just something wrong with him sitting there.

"Van Pelt did you find anything?" Cho asked walking into the bullpen.

"No, their records are clean." I had to shake myself out of my trance.

"Damn, we didn't get anything during the interrogation either." Cho stated with a frown. You could tell he didn't like being in charge, he hated the politics he would have to put up with if they didn't close this case soon. He hated that Bertram would be calling him into the office in a day or two to tell him that they needed this case closed. And just when we need them most, the phone vibrated.

**How are my favorite people? **

"How does he know, when we're stuck on a case?" Rigsby asked walking in behind me.

"I think they bugged the place before they left." I laughed.

"No way we already checked that." Cho shrugged.

**Stuck you want to help us with a case? **I texted back not even bothering to go up to the attic.

**The mother did it. ** Was his only response.

**The mother was the victim. **I responded with a smile.

**Fine then the grandmother did it.** He retorted.

"Have we looked into her mother?" I asked.

"Not since initially interviewing her at the beginning of the week." Cho shook his head.

"We can't bring her in because Jane said so, Jane doesn't even know what the case is, he's just guessing." Rigsby argued, taking the phone from me.

**You don't even know the case. ** Rigsby texted back.

**Then do explain. **Was his rather quick response.

**The victim was found by her husband in their backyard, She was knocked over with something heavy, but was killed when her head hit the bird bath. **Rigsby explained in the text, we all turned when we felt Roger's gaze on us.

"Sometimes I think he knows who we are always talking to when we go to the attic." I whispered.

"I don't think he knows**, **but he definitely suspects something." Cho shrugged.

**What else do you have for me? **The phone vibrated.

**Her husband had been at work, her daughter was at a friends house two blocks away, and her son is still at summer camp. It doesn't look like she was unfaithful and there is nothing unusual about her bank account. **

** So it could be the mother. **Was the next message we received.

**It could be, but your just guessing. ** Rigsby responded, with a smile.

**You asked for my help remember. **He replied.

"You know he can be just as annoying in a text message as he is in person." Rigsby groaned.

"He's right we asked for his help lets follow up his lead." Cho sighed. "Roger go with Rigsby to talk to the victims mother."

**We're going to go follow up on your lead. **I replied after Rigsby led Roger toward the elevator.

**So back to the original question. **

** We're all fine here, how about you guys? **

** Everything is going beautifully here, we are missing you guys more and more everyday. And Teresa is starting to get used to moving around all the time. **

** What about you? **

** Me? I grew up moving around all the time, and this time around I get to do it with the people I love. **

** That's right I forgot, sorry. ** By now Cho had wandered back over to his desk to get to work on the backed up paperwork.

The next text came, but there was no message. Just a picture of a smiling baby boy with curly blond hair and blue eyes looking up into the face of his mother, who was clearly frustrated by the random picture being taken. Not thirty seconds, later I received:

**Delete that picture, I look terrible. **I had to laugh.

**Sure thing Boss. **I replied while forwarding the picture to our secured laptop.

**I mean it Grace don't save it. **She warned, how could she possibly know she was texting me? I shook it off, with a laugh because every time we received a new picture of her we got the same threatening message.

**I promise I won't boss. **I lied.

**You better not. **She returned.

**Keep the picture Grace, Teresa looks gorgeous. **Came another message before I could even finish the first.

**I don't know she seems pretty upset about it, even if she does look gorgeous. **I responded.

**We all know your going to keep the picture, we have to go now, but we just wanted to check in. **

** Alright, well bye. **I couldn't help but frown as I locked the phone into the bottom shelf of my desk. I didn't like how we never knew when we would hear from them next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay here's chapter nine, this might be my last chapter until after Thanksgiving because I don't know how much internet access I'll have. So this chapter was basically for my own entertainment, so I hope you enjoy reading as much as I loved writing it. Please as always let me know what you think.** It's** from Jane's POV, and as usual I own nothing.**

It was good to be in the United States again, I thought to myself carrying my son on one side while holding my wife hand on the other. We had been gone for two and a half years and even if we weren't home in California, being in the United States was close enough for now.

"Where to now?" I wondered looking at our little boy.

"Lion!" He shrieked looking at the pictures on the map.

"Lions it is." Teresa laughed, sticking the map back in her backpack.

"You okay?" I double checked, "I can take that backpack for a little bit or we could get a double wagon for Gavin and the backpack."

"Patrick, I'm pregnant not helpless. If I get tired I'll tell you." She laughed at my protectiveness, but leaned over and whispered something into Gavin's ear. I waited patiently for Gavin to turn to me.

"Momma say, you worries a lot." He smiled at me, I had something to whisper to.

"Tell mommy our secret." I whispered, and watched as he squirmed in my arms to see his mother.

"Dada love you mommy." He laughed.

"Oh I love daddy too." She smiled, as we approached the lion's cage. Gavin squirmed until I had no choice but to put him down. Teresa reached for his hand and walked him over to the side of the cage. I took this opportunity to stand back and watch.

What an amazing family I had, Gavin was only fourteen months old and could already speak so clearly. Teresa liked to tease about how that came from me, and my inability to keep my mouth shut. She may be right, but he was still a little miracle, and now he was going to have a younger sibling. I took the camera out of my pocket and took a couple pictures of my beautiful family, before walking over to join them at the fence.

"What are you thinking about?" Teresa asked as I came up and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"You." I smiled. "So where are we going to get some lunch?"

"I figured we'd eat here." She shrugged, we've only seen about half the zoo, and we didn't pack a lunch."

"But the food here is expensive." I whined.

"Well you were just at the casino last night." She reminded, "I think we'll have enough money for one lunch."

"Fair enough." I nodded, picking Gavin back up, "Lunch time buddy."

"Food!" He giggled, as we strolled to the indoor concession stand.

"You take Gavin and find a table, I'll get the food." I instructed, looking at the crowded room. I had just sat down with the food when a suspicious looking guy walked in the door. I was starting to worry about how far we were sitting from the door. Teresa was busy helping Gavin eat his hot dog, and didn't see what I was staring at until he pulled out a gun. "Welcome home dear." I groaned.

"What are you…" She started but stopped upon seeing the gun. "You don't think that…"

"No, I think this is just our luck." I sighed, measuring the distance from our table to the door, but we were to late.

"NOBODY MOVE." The man shouted firing a single shot at the roof.

"Gavin honey stay beside mommy okay." She whispered, "and be very quiet." Gavin nodded, noticing the worry on his mothers face.

"NOBODY SPEAK!" He fired his gun again, this time into the crowd. I watched him play with his wedding ring and then fire the gun again. He wasn't here to steal anything, he was just here to open fire, which was bad news for us. He played with the ring, and then fired the gun into the crowd again.

"Excuse me." I called to the man.

"Patrick!" Teresa hissed at me, but I shook my head.

"I SAID NOBODY SPEAKS!" He shouted at me, but didn't fire the gun. That was a good start.

"I understand that, but I understand that you lost your wife for whatever reason." I tried.

"How do you know that?" He shouted.

"Give me the gun and I'll tell you." It was worth a shot.

"NO," He got ready to fire again.

"Wait I lost my wife to." I went for a new approach.

"How?" He asked, bringing his arm down. I really just had to stall him long enough for the cops to get here. Hopefully someone had enough common sense to call the cops while I was distracting him. Teresa would but she didn't have a phone on her.

"She was murdered, along with my daughter." I started, "I know how your feeling right now but it gets better."

"You're lying!" He shouted again, this time the gun was on me, oh boy did I hate guns. But I took a breath and continued.

"Listen to my voice, do I sound like I'm lying? Just close your eyes and listen to my voice." I instructed, and he actually listened, I thought he had a low resistance. I smiled to myself, but had to keep talking. "That's right breath in and out, just listen to my voice. I'm not lying to you." He was starting to sway a little. "What's your name?"

"Mitchel Dereks." He breathed.

"Can I see the gun?" I asked taking a couple steps closer. "Just see it, I don't want to take it from you." I thought I heard sirens in the background if he heard them he could wake up and start shooting again. I needed that gun.

"No, I need it." He shook his head.

"I'll give it back." I lied, reaching my hand toward him.

"I don't know." He considered, with his eyes still closed.

"Breath in and out, listen to my voice, you don't need the gun right now." I explained to him.

"Alright you can see it, but I want it back." He nodded holding it out in front of himself for me to take. I grabbed it real fast and held it behind my back where I knew Teresa had come forward to grab it.

"Thank you very much." I smiled, and at the same time the sirens pulled up in front "Just keep breathing in and out." I needed to keep him calm, I heard Teresa trying to get everyone out of the building, but I was focused only on the man in front of me. "Just keep listening to my voice." I felt something on my leg and realized Gavin had wrapped himself around me. "In and out." I repeated reaching down to pick up my son.

That's when the local cops came in and stopped slightly confused by what they were seeing. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hello this is Mitchel Dereks." I explained to the officers, "He just lost his wife. He came in here with a gun, my wife has it now."

The officer still looked confused, by the seemingly calm gun man in front of him." But went to handcuff him nonetheless.

"He hypnotized." I clarified for the officer.

"You hypnotized him?" The officer questioned, I just nodded, looking at Gavin who had started playing with the buttons on my vest. "I'll have someone else come in and get a statement from you and your wife. But you're a hero sir, I'm sure the press would love to hear your story."

"We'll give our statements, but we don't want anything to do with the press." I tried to explain.

"That's your choice." He frowned leading a very confused Mitchel out the door.

"Are you okay Gavin?" I asked, looking down at my son, who just nodded back at me with a grin.

"You Idiot!" Teresa shouted at me, luckily she had already given the cops the gun. "What on earth were thinking?"

"I was thinking that I could stop him from killing people." I tried.

"You could have been killed." She shouted.

"He wasn't going to shoot me." At least I sounded like I thought that was true.

"You don't know that, there is now way you could possibly know that." She continued to shout at me.

"Was anyone hit when he let off those shots?" I changed the subject.

"Three people were injured, they were taken to the hospital, but I don't think it was anything to serious." She answered.

"It could have been a lot worse." I smiled.

"Don't think that means I forgive you." She frowned. "We should probably leave soon, before the press gets here." I nodded, letting her lead me to our rental car, with Gavin who was just now starting to realize he hadn't eaten anything yet this afternoon.

"Where do we want to stop for lunch?" I asked, buckling Gavin into his car seat.

"How about we grab something fast after we pick up our suitcases from the hotel." Teresa answered, getting into the passengers seat.

"I like the way you think." I leaned over and kissed her forehead before buckling my seat belt and starting the car.

"Why did you do that back there?" She asked later as we were packing up our suitcases.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you." I answered, "I kind of thought that was obvious."

"What if something had happened to you?" She questioned, I didn't answer, "Were you going to leave me a single mother of two? Where would I go, I can't live on the run I have no way of getting money."

"You could go home, he wouldn't want you if I were dead." I whispered.

"You think I'd be able to just go home and face everyone, having to tell them that you were dead." She frowned zipping up her suitcase.

"I didn't want to lose my family, not again." I turned away from her and Gavin I had to give myself a second to hold back the tears.

"I know you're scared, I know that, but for once I wish you would think about someone other than yourself." She begged, "You don't want your children growing up without a father."

"Of course I don't Teresa." I turned to her, "Of course I don't want to leave you guys for any reasons."

"Well then don't do stupid things like that." She retorted, "Don't put your life on the line like that for stupid reasons."

"Teresa, if we go home what are you going to try and do?" I asked.

"I don't know I guess I'll try and get my job back." She shrugged.

"What does your job entail?" I wondered. She just stared at me for a minute.

"But I'm trained to do that." She tried to argue.

"And I've been trained to hypnotize people." I returned.

"You are impossible." She gave up and turned to zip up her suitcase.

"Always." I smiled, picking Gavin out of his playpen so Teresa could fold it up and we could leave.

"All I ask is be careful and don't purposely put yourself in dangerous situations." She sighed.

"I will always stand between my family and a dangerous situation. You understand that don't you Teresa?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so this chapter is pretty sort, because I have limited internet availability until Sunday. But as always please review I love to hear what you have to say. This chapter will be from Van Pelts POV, and as always I own nothing. **

Three years, I thought to myself, looking at the empty couch. Six months earlier we had received a newspaper report in the mail, which we had decided to frame and place in Jane's spot on the couch.

**Anonymous hero hypnotizes gunman at local zoo.**

The title read, we all laughed when it showed up, _'Stopping bad guys while on the run.' Rigsby had joked. _

_ 'I bet Boss was furious with him.' I had laughed. _

The phone ringing broke me out of my trance. A minute later Roger was calling for Cho. "Boss we got a case." I started reaching for my things "Grace you might want to grab that phone of yours." Roger frowned.

"Excuse me." I stopped, looking from him to the locked drawer.

"The victim is a travel agent found under a red smiley face." Roger explained.

"How long have you known?" I asked digging the key out of my purse.

"About a year, maybe longer, but it wasn't my place and it's not like your doing anything against the law." He smiled, "Don't worry I'm not going to tell." Roger was starting to grow on me I thought, sticking the phone in my pocket and following Cho and Rigsby to the elevator. "So was it really him in the newspaper article?"

"Yeah." I had to smile.

"That was pretty brave of him." Roger stated.

"Or stupid." I laughed, "It was always hard to tell with him."

When we arrived at the crime scene the press had already beat us there. Ever since he was credited with kidnapping Jane and Lisbon the press was all over anything to do with Red John. Sometimes I think that's what Jane had planned, so he could always know what was going on with the case.

"How long until we get a message?" Cho asked examining the press.

"Ten minutes." Rigsby guessed.

"That's to long." Cho shook his head.

"Ten dollars we get a message in ten minutes." Rigsby bet.

"You two are so inappropriate." I sighed looking at the poor women on the floor of her own office.

"Ten dollars it is." Cho agreed.

"Guys look at this." Roger called from the victim's desk. "This is the newspaper article sitting on the couch back at the office."

"This means he knows they're in the United States." Rigsby frowned.

**Is she really a travel agent? **The phone vibrated in my pocket.

**Yes, and she has your newspaper article on her desk. ** I responded while watching Rigsby pull ten dollars from his wallet.

**What do you know? **

**We just got to the crime scene we don't know anything yet. ** I answered sticking the phone back in my pocket.

**Find out who his last client was. ** The phone vibrated.

**Despite whatever you believe we do know how to do our job and we are capable of following up leads without your help. **I don't know why I snapped at him it was unprofessional. I got even more concerned when he didn't send some sarcastic response.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so now Patrick is feeling guilty because a travel agent is dead, and this chapter is almost as short as the last one, I'm sorry about that by the way. So here is chapter 1, it's from Lisbon's POV please tell me what you think. As usual I own nothing. **

"Patrick you need to calm down." I warned reaching for his hand. "It's not your fault."

"I told him to look for a travel agent and now a woman's…" He looked at the two young kids in their arms before finishing. "Gone."

"He would have killed someone again anyway." I tried, holding Alyssa close to me as we moved through the crowd.

"That doesn't comfort me." He frowned re-adjusting Gavin in his arms. "I should be able to stop him." He continued.

"What are you talking about now." I sighed, "No one has been able to find him, why should you be any different?"

"Because I have solved cases no one else can solve. Why can't I find him?" He vented.

"Yeah you don't think highly of yourself." I tried to lighten the mood.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He laughed, "Gavin mommy is making things up."

"Oh don't go turning our son against me." I smiled, "Gavin daddy is a liar."

"Well now I know you're making things up, I've never lied a day in my life." He teased.

"Look at that Gavin he can't stop lying." I grinned as my son started cracking up, it was amazing how similar he and his father looked.

"Mommy, daddy wouldn't lie, cause lying is bad you told me lying was bad." Gavin responded, it was amazing how well he could talk he wasn't even two yet, but then again he really was just like his father.

"See I wouldn't lie, cause that would be bad." Jane smiled, mirroring his son's smile. I just had to roll my eyes.

"Your on my side aren't you Alyssa?" I asked the sleeping four month old.

"You should know by now, I'm always on your side." Patrick smiled, letting go of my hand and putting his arm around my waist. "And so is Gavin, right?"

"Right." Gavin nodded.

"I can't believe Van Pelt snapped at you like that." I laughed after a little while of walking in silence.

"I can." He smiled, "When she grew up she wanted to be just like you." He teased, "Snapping at me is one of your trade marks."

"Where are we going?" I groaned, as the crowd kept pushing in on us.

"Gavin said he wanted to ride a pony." He smiled.

"Yeah how many ponies are there in the mall?" I questioned, he just smiled and directed me through the crowd toward the very center of the mall. "A carousal?"

"What color pony do you want to ride?" He asked our son.

"The blue pony!" Gavin smiled, pointing to one near the center.

"Do you want to ride it with mommy or daddy?" Patrick smiled.

"Mommy," He returned Jane's smile, "But you have to ride the purple pony with baby Alyssa."

"I think we can manage that." Jane put Gavin down, "Now you stay right there for just a minute." He warned Gavin before lifting Alyssa out of my arms. "Hold mommy's hand." He instructed.

I couldn't help but watch Patrick as we rode around in circles. He was a good actor, but Red John had rattled him. He was trying really hard to move on and forget, but he was going to blame himself for the travel agent.

"Patrick, are you okay?" I asked over Gavin's giggling.

"I'm fine." He lied, it was horrible how convincing he could be, but his eyes were betraying him.

"They're good at their job they will catch him." I tried.

"I know." He nodded, staring at his sleeping daughter. I can't help but wonder if when he stares at Alyssa he see's Charlotte, "She looks just like her mother," He whispered, without looking up, this wasn't helping my thought process. "That beautiful brunette hair." He laughed

"How do you always know what I'm thinking you bastard!" I reached over and slapped his arm.

"Now Teresa there are children around." He continued laughing. "I can tell the difference between my daughters." He added on a more serious note.

"I never said you couldn't." I frowned suddenly feeling guilty for what I had been considering. As the ride stopped I helped Gavin off the horse and turned to my husband, "Patrick everything is going to work out."

"As far as I'm concerned it already has." He kissed the top of my head before wrapping his arm around my waist and steering us off the carousal. It was about an hour later when we were sitting down for lunch that the phone vibrated. I looked up from cutting Gavin's food to see Patrick's reaction.

"Brett Partridge." He stated, still staring at the screen, "The last customer was Brett Partridge.

"Who?" I asked, watching him slowly lift his head.

"The Irksome Ghoul." He smiled.

"The Red John expert?" I nodded, "So do you think it's him?"

"Nope." He shook his head.

"What are you going to tell them?" I wondered.

"Haven't a clue." He just shrugged, while playing with the phone in his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright here's chapter 12, we're over half down with the story. I hope you've enjoyed it thus far. This chapter is from Van Pelt's POV, and as usual I own nothing. **

"So what do you guys think?" Rigsby asked, watching Brett Partridge sit alone in the interrogation room. "Is he Red John?"

"It makes sense, he claims to be a Red John expert but only shows up when someone is impersonating Red John." I stated.

"He wouldn't make it this easy would he?" Rigbsy questioned. "I think he's just another pawn."

"He doesn't have an alibi for last night." Roger stated, looking through the folder in his arms.

"I wish Jane would respond." I sighed.

"Maybe he got ride of that phone?" Roger stated, and as he said it the phone in my pocket vibrated.

**He didn't do it. **

"Told you." Risgby smiled.

**What do you mean he didn't do it? **I texted back he seemed like a good suspect.

**He didn't do it. **Was all he texted back, God it would be so much easier if he were here. Then the phone vibrated again.

**He's too obvious. ** Really that's his reason I sighed.

**Any other reasons or is that it? **I questioned him, but to be honest the damage was done, we were all thinking that we just had another pawn and we may not be any closer than before.

"We have enough to keep him." Roger pointed out, "Even if he is just a pawn we could get something out of him."

"That's true, he was at the crime scene before the murder, and he has no alibi for the time of the murder." Rigsby agreed.

"It's not much." Cho reminded.

"But it's enough." I nodded.

**Have you talked to him yet? **The next text message read.

**Not yet. **I replied.

**He'll tell you he didn't do it. **Was the reply, the next moment Cho had walked into the interrogation room.

"What were you doing at the travel agency yesterday?" Cho asked.

"Booking a vacation?" He looked annoyed. "Why am I here?"

"Your travel agent was killed." Cho stated, emotionless as usual.

"And I'm your suspect." Brett laughed, "This is ridiculous."

"There was a newspaper left on her computer, do you know anything about that?" Cho changed the subject.

"Newspaper?" Brett repeated.

"Yeah and the smiley face on the wall." Cho told him.

"You think I'm Red John." Brett laughed, "A honor in itself I guess."

"It crossed our mind, but we thought about it and it's more likely you just work for him you're not clever enough to be him." Cho just stared at Brett.

"This sounds like one of Jane's elaborate plans to spite me." Brett sighed.

"Jane's been missing for three years." Cho frowned, "Why bring him up."

"I wasn't bringing him up I was just saying you worked with him for to long." Brett tried to back track.

"I don't think so, I think you brought him up because Red John told you to bring him up. " Cho kept on frowning.

"If this is Red John I should see the crime scene, see the newspaper article." Brett tried changing the subject.

"I don't think so." Cho shook his head. "Tell us about this vacation you were going on?" That's when the phone vibrated, and kept vibrating, they were actually calling.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Let me talk to him." Jane answered.

"Are you sure?" Rigsby asked, "Have you talked to Lisbon?"

"No, I'm hiding in the bathroom, of course I have, Teresa is right here." He retorted.

"It's true, I'm right here." Boss reassured.

"You want to talk to him?" I wondered.

"That is what I said." He stated.

"He claims to not know anything about you." Rigsby argued.

"He's lying." Roger all but whispered.

"That must be Roger." Jane was practically smiling through the phone, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"And you Mr. Jane I have heard so many stories you truly are a genius." Roger started kissing up.

"Please Roger you don't need to add to his ego." Boss laughed through the phone.

"Let the man speak Teresa." He laughed, "But later perhaps, now I have an old friend to speak to." I shrugged, but walked into the interrogation room.

"Cho someone wants to help in the interrogation." I nodded toward the phone.

"Really?" Cho almost showed shock.

"Oh don't sound so surprised Cho." Jane spoke through the phone.

"Well, well, well." Brett smiled, "Someone isn't as missing as they claimed to be."

"Mr. Partridge, it has been awhile." Jane answered, "Please tell me, how long you have been working with Red John, surely not since we first met."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brett denied.

"Roger told me you were lying." Jane stated.

"He did, did he?" Brett frowned.

"I think I trust him." Jane announced.

"You don't trust anyone." Boss laughed.

"Fair enough." I could almost see him shrug and grin. "But he has no reason to lie to me."

"You want my opinion Mr. Jane you should have let the man use up his bullets at the zoo, you just wanted to play the hero." Brett revealed.

"That only is a little bit of what was running through my mind." Jane confessed. "But nice try."

"Jerk." Brett hissed under his breath. "You know he was just taking you advice."

"I realize that." Jane sounded sad, but only for a second, "Last time he wanted to know if I was alive, what does he want now?"

"Nothing, just to make sure your doing okay." Brett answered. "You are doing okay I hope, the wife and kids are all fine."

"What did he say to you, to make you so disturbed." Jane questioned.

"You did a lot of the convincing to be honest." Brett was smiling now.

"Cho please arrest him, surely you have enough to do that at least." Jane announced, "At the very least he has confessed to being Red John accomplice." I looked to Cho who nodded and proceeded to lead Brett out of the room.

"He'll talk eventually won't he?" I asked, as Rigsby and Roger came into the interrogation room with me.

"He might." Jane answered through the phone, "Eventually, but you better keep watch over him, otherwise he won't be in custody long enough for him to talk."

"We know Jane." Rigsby sighed, "We aren't letting this one out of our sight."

"So how are you guys, how are the kids?" I asked Brett's unanswered question.

"Gavin is just like his father, he can't seem to stop talking." Boss laughed through the phone, "And Alyssa has gotten so big."

"She got her mother's brown hair, and gorgeous green eyes." Jane added, we heard movement on the other end of the phone, "Ouch hey, it's true." We all had to laugh at whatever happened on the other end of the phone.

"Is everything okay?" I double-checked.

"She's abusive." Jane was practically smiling through the phone.

"You married her." Cho re-entered the room.

"No he abducted me and has kept me from you." Boss cried through the phone. Then there was some noise on the other end of the phone.

"No Gavin mommy is teasing our friends back home." Jane answered, "Do you want to say hi to mommy and daddy's friends?"

"Hi mommy and daddy's friends." A small voice yelled through the phone. There was some whispering on the other end of phone, "Baby Alyssa says hi to, but she's a baby and can't talk yet."

"Hi there Gavin." I couldn't help but laugh, he even kind of sounded like his father.

"How do you know my name?" He questioned. "You must be Grace?"

"How do you know my name?" I questioned in return.

"I asked you first." He giggled.

"Your mommy and daddy told me." I answered.

"My mommy and daddy told me your name to, they told me their friends were Grace, Kimball, and Wayne." He informed, "I know your Grace because Grace is a girls name."

"Can you guess my name?" Rigsby questioned, there was silence for a minute.

"Wayne." He answered.

"Did mommy or daddy tell you?" Rigsby wondered.

"No." Gavin sounded offended.

"Well how did you know my name?" Rigsby needed to know.

"Because the way you talked." Gavin responded, when we didn't answer he started talking again, "Mommy and daddy said you had a little boy, and you talked to me like a big kid not like a baby like other people do."

"He really is a lot like you Jane." Rigsby tried to cover up his surprise by that answer.

"Now you know how bad I have it." Boss answered, "I have to look after two of him."

"I don't pity you." Cho chipped in.

"Well Gavin can you say good bye to your new friends?" Jane cut in, "It's time for us to get going."

"Bye Grace, and Wayne, and Kimball." Gavin cheered through the phone.

"Bye Gavin, say bye to baby Alyssa for us." I smiled.

"It was nice to talk to you again." Boss all but whispered through the phone.

"Don't get soft on us Boss, we're on step closer to bringing you home." I reassured, trying hard to avoid tears myself.

"Yeah come on Boss, in two days Brett will tell us who Red John is and then you can come home safe and sound." Rigsby added.

"Their right." Cho agreed.

"It was nice to talk to you again." Jane finished, "And nice to meet you to Roger." And then the line was dead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay here's chapter 13, it's a little sadder than I originally planned, and I will admit I actually got teary eyed when I was writing this. This chapter is from Patricks POV, and as usual I own nothing. **

"Happy three and a half years." I smiled, raising my glass.

"It's beautiful here." She answered toasting her glass as well, I looked out at the ocean view. This was a beautiful view, this was a beautiful condo, she was my beautiful wife, and my two beautiful children were asleep in their cribs. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how you were right, everything here is beautiful." I stared into her eyes. "But something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Teresa questioned looking in at the kids.

"No nothing like that," I reassured, reading her face, "We're safe here, but there is just something missing."

"I still don't think I know what you mean?" She frowned.

"I grew up traveling with no real place to call home, I swore I would never have that for my kids. Angela and I escaped so we could have a home, but here I am running again, this is no way to raise a family." He tried to explain. "What happens when the kids get older, even I had people my own age part of the time."

"I'm sure we can figure something out." She tried to console.

"What about schooling?" I asked.

"You didn't go to school." She stated. "And you didn't turn out to bad."

"You didn't know me before." I frowned thinking back to all of the things I never should have done and all the money I took from the people that trusted me.

"I remember those couple days after you nearly drowned." She reminded.

"Then you understand why I don't want that to happen." I argued.

"That's not going to happen." She retorted, "We are not your father and we will never ever raise our children the way you were raised, whether we continue to live on the run or not we will never be our parents." It was reassuring to hear her say that, I knew my worries were irrational but that didn't stop me from thinking about them. "You have to make me a promise."

"Anything Teresa." I nodded.

"If something happens to me you will be strong." She ordered.

"Of course Teresa." I watched the concern spread across her face.

"I mean it Patrick, I know how hard you fell the first time, and I know what it's like to grow up with a deeply depressed father." She worried, "I don't want that to happen to our kids."

"Teresa, I am not your father, and I will never raise our children the way you were raised," I repeated her words back to her, "We will never be our parents." I concluded, she still looked a little worried. "My kids make me stronger Teresa, you make me stronger, if something happens to you I will be there for the children."

"I know Patrick, but I can't help but worry about you can I?" She questioned.

"You have nothing to worry about." I reassured, and that's when the crying started in the other room. "I got it." She nodded and looked out over the ocean. I walked in to see Alyssa sitting up in her crib and Gavin standing over her. "What are you doing out of your bed." I asked him.

"She was crying you and mommy looked like you were talking about something important." He frowned, "I tried to help."

"Well sir would you like to help change a diaper?" I smiled picking up his crying sister.

"Ewwww gross." Gavin giggled.

"Well then that means you better get yourself back into that bed of yours." I instructed, at the same time the phone vibrated on the desk next to the bed, causing Teresa to rush into the room.

"I thought you got rid of that phone this afternoon." She scolded.

"I said I was going to get rid of it." I answered laying Alyssa down on the changing table.

"You could have risked our safety by keeping this." She hissed.

"What did they say? Why are they texting us now?" I frowned, reaching for Alyssa's diaper bag. "It must be important if they are going to try texting us." I went about changing Alyssa's diaper while Teresa read the message to herself. "What does it say?" I wondered laying Alyssa back in her crib.

"Umm Patrick." That was not a good sign. "You need to see this."

"What happened?" I begged, leaving Alyssa's crib.

"Patrick, Brett Partridge is missing." She whispered.

"Took him long enough." I nodded.

"Your not upset?" She seemed confused.

"Six months." I answered, "That's the longest we've… they've kept a Red John accomplice in custody." I went and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I figured it would be a matter of time."

"What do you want me to tell them?" She came over and sat next to me.

"What ever you like or nothing at all." I sighed pulling her close. "As far as they know we got rid of the phone."

"You realize we have to leave here now, because you took the phone with us." She scolded, "We don't want to risk Red John finding us."

"I know." I sighed, pushing her brown hair out of her eyes, at the same time I felt someone crawl up on the bed behind us. "I thought I told you to go to bed?" I laughed, turning around and lifting him onto my lap.

"You were talking." He pointed out.

"We were trying to be quiet." Teresa smiled down at the little boy.

"It wasn't working." Gavin giggled, squirming in my arms to get to his mother.

"Oh really." She smiled holding him close.

"Really." He giggled some more, "Who is Red John?" He watched as our reactions changed causing him to frown as well. I could feel Teresa's gaze on me, what was I supposed to say to a two year old.

"Well Red John is a very bad guy that daddy made mad a long time ago." I tried.

"A long time ago, why are you sad about him now?" Gavin asked, not taking his eyes off of our faces.

"Well he did a very bad thing to daddy and never got in trouble for it." Teresa attempted. Gavin continued to frown.

"I'm worried that he is going to come and be mean to you and mommy and Alyssa." I added.

"Is that why we don't have a home?" Gavin wondered.

"Yea, he's why we don't have a home." I frowned, letting my thoughts take over.

"But you know those friends of mommy and daddy's that you talked to well they are doing their very best to make sure Red John gets in trouble for what he did." Teresa finished for me.

"Get in trouble, like get put in timeout?" Gavin questioned, looking at me.

"Yeah, just like timeout." Teresa nodded, "But right now it's bedtime." Gavin squirmed moving back onto my lap.

"Daddy." I looked down at him, his little face mirroring mine. "Daddy, Red John will get put in timeout, you don't need to be scared for us." I smiled and he smiled back.

"You always know just what to say." I laughed lifting him up and carrying him to his bed.

"Remind you of anyone." Teresa asked watching me tuck him into bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I grinned emptying my wine glass and washing it in the sink. "I do know it's bed time."

"Are you awake?" Teresa asked an hour and a half later, I rolled over to face her. "He's just like you."

"Excuse me?" I questioned watching her face for clues.

"Your son, he's just like you." She repeated I still watched her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered.

"He was doing the same thing your doing now." She continued, "He was reading us like you read me, like you read everyone."

"I know." I stated.

"He's smart like you too." She whispered.

"You flatter me." I smiled, "But you know that's not true."

"What are you talking about?" She repeated back to me.

"He reminded me of you." I whispered, kissing her nose.

"You are a really good liar." She laughed.

"But I'm not lying," I answered, "He made me feel better the same way you do, whenever I get trapped in my head."

"He's right you know, Red John will get put in timeout, you don't need to be scared for us." She repeated Gavin's words, and pulled me close.


	14. Chapter 14

**After the slightly sad last chapter I figured chapter 14 should be a little bit lighter, so please enjoy and don't forget to review, as always I own nothing. **

"I can't believe you convinced me to come out here?" I complained following the trails through the woods.

"You need to relax and enjoy the beauty of it all." He laughed, holding Gavin's hand while carrying Alyssa on his back.

"I grew up in Chicago why on earth would you think it was a good idea for me to hike through the north woods." I whined avoiding a tree root.

"Because it's beautiful and away from people…" He started.

"I knew you were taking me out here to kill me." I teased, looking at the river on our left.

"You read my mind, I'm teaching the children how to be successful at murdering people and getting away with it." He returned, with a laugh.

"Your not even allowed to joke about that." I threatened, thinking back to the mall all those years ago.

"Sorry." He laughed.

"So why all the isolation today?" I wondered, it wasn't like him to want to wander through the woods.

"Did you see any papers this morning?" He questioned, lifting Gavin over a fallen log, while balancing Alyssa on his back.

"No why?" I asked, helping him over the log.

"Red John killed again." He sighed.

"Have you talked to them yet?" I wondered lifting Gavin into my arms. He shook his head, watching the river next to us. "Why not?"

"I'm waiting, giving them a chance to look." He answered.

"So you don't get snapped at again?" I teased. "Or to make them sweat since we haven't texted them in a while?"

"Little bit of both." He smiled.

"That doesn't explain why we're out here though." I pointed out.

"There's no cell phone reception." He grinned, "It was a lot harder to stop myself from texting than I had hoped."

"Your making progress though." I smiled, thinking about how he had actually stopped himself from begging for information. "You should text them."

"I will in a little bit." He nodded.

"You're going to drive yourself crazy if you don't." I warned.

"I will I promise, but not until we get to the end of this trail." He smiled.

"What's at the end of the trail?" I wanted to know.

"You'll see." He laughed, that was never a good thing coming from him. We walked on, letting Gavin and Alyssa do all the talking. She had said her first words a couple months ago and hadn't stopped jabbering since, unlike her brother hers was mostly gibberish.

The trees had started to clear and I could see sand up ahead. "It's gorgeous." I sighed looking out over Lake Superior. I saw him smiling at my reaction.

"Come on." He laughed, pulling a folded blanket and some sandwiches out of the diaper bag.

"A picnic, I knew I married you for a reason." I teased pulling water bottles from my backpack. We watched Gavin run around and play in the sand, while Alyssa stumbled after him.

"They've gotten so big." He smiled. "Gavin will be three in a couple months, and Alyssa's almost a year and a half old." He watched the kids while playing with the phone in his pocket.

"You need to talk to them." I nodded, pointing to the phone he hadn't even realized he was playing with. "It's going to drive you insane."

"I can beat this." He protested, "I don't need to know."

"You really think you can beat this?" I wondered, he was staring at the kids again.

"I don't want to be obsessed with him, not when I have you three." He frowned.

"If you were still obsessed with him we wouldn't be here, those two beautiful kids would never exists and you would still be running around California or hiding in your attic looking for a new lead." I consoled, "Now you have become more of a very concerned citizen." That got him to smile. "How about I text them, while you chase down those two for some lunch."

**What did you find? **I sent watching Patrick chase after two giggling toddlers, until all three of them ended up covered in sand.

"Your not sitting on this blanket all covered in sand." I warned, but it was two late I had been tackled backwards into the sand by my two very energetic toddlers.

"What were you saying?" Patrick laughed, wiping some of the sand out of his blond curls, before repeating the process with his son.

"You told them to do that." I tried my hardest to sound angry while I brushed the sand off of Alyssa.

"I did." He continued to laugh getting the sandwiches, fruits, and vegetables ready to eat.

**What took you so long? **They wondered as I looked down at the phone next to me.

**Didn't want to interrupt your process. **I answered helping Alyssa with her food.

**Well we found something you may want to know about. **

** Do tell. **I answered before handing the phone off to Patrick.

**There was a single fingerprint at the scene and it was Brett Partridges **Patrick read out loud.

"What does that mean?" I questioned moving Alyssa so she sat a little bit more comfortably on my lap.

"He's taunting us." He frowned, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"So you still don't think Partridge is Red John." I wondered, he looked at Gavin who at least was pretending to be interested in his own food.

"No, I think he's using Brett as some sort of bait." He shook his head, "He want's us to come back so he's giving us a name."

"What are you going to tell them?" I asked, looking at the phone.

"That they would be wasting their time looking for Brett." He shrugged texting just that back to them along with a picture of the lake. Before throwing the phone itself into the lake.

"That's probably not so good on the environment." I teased, staring out to where the phone had vanished. "I mean how many phones have you thrown into the water these past four years."


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15, we're almost to the end, and I know I'm, sorry this chapter is really short and a little slow but I promise the next chapters will get better. This chapter is from Jane's POV and as usual I don't own anything. **

"I can't believe you talked me into that." She frowned, buckling Alyssa into the car.

"It's Gavin's birthday he chose what to do." I laughed, lifting Gavin into his booster seat.

"But a Carnival?" She argued, "What if someone recognized you."

"You're over reacting, it's been what twenty-years and even then you're assuming that I know every person who is or ever has worked at a carnival." I laughed. "Besides, I doubt that anyone who would recognize me would go making a public announcement as to where I was today."

"But their criminals." She tried again.

"Oh I got it, because you're a criminal you automatically are in contact with all other criminals." I laughed, "That sure would have made it easier for me to find Red John back in the day."

"That's not what I meant." She protested, trying to back track.

"You just meant they can't be trusted." I nodded, "And you may be right."

"Daddy was a criminal?" Gavin spoke up from the back seat.

"Well sort of, criminal is a really ugly word." I looked at him over the seat, while Teresa pulled out of the parking lot. "Daddy lied to people a lot, but that was a long time ago."

"You lied to people?" Gavin frowned.

"Yes, and bad things happened, that's why you know lying is bad right." I added.

"Daddy did bad things, before he met mommy, but he's sorry for them now." Teresa added looking at me.

"He is very sorry for them now." I nodded, I was about to say more when I heard something on the radio, I hurried to turn it up.

**"Man that escaped federal custody almost a year ago was found dead in his California apartment, he was a known accomplice of serial killer Red John. He was found shot multiple times in the chest." ** The report went on, **"Some people have pointed to a victim thought to be kidnapped four and a half years ago as a possible suspect." ** I turned the radio back down and pulled out my cellphone.

"They think you did it?" Teresa frowned.

"Well we both know that I didn't." I shrugged.

** So what do you think? **I texted, I wanted to see how they would react.

**Did you kill Brett, you said Brett wasn't Red John. **

** If I had killed Red John don't you think I would have come home. **I answered.

**So you didn't kill him? **

** Of course I didn't.**

** Well then what do you think happened? **

** I think he's trying to force me to come out into the open. **I replied, while constantly reading the texts for Teresa to hear as well.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Nothing, there is nothing for us to do." I shrugged, "except go out to a very nice birthday dinner for our adorable three year old." I watched Gavin grin in the back seat, while Alyssa dozed off in her car seat.


	16. Chapter 16

**And here's chapter sixteen we're almost done I want to thank everyone who's stuck with the story so far. This chapter is from Lisbon's POV, and please I love to hear what you think so review. As usual I own nothing. **

"I know who he is!" Patrick sat up, startling Gavin, Alyssa, and myself.

"Know who, who is?" I questioned, as Gavin turned his attention back to the movie and Alyssa drifted back to sleep.

"Him." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. When he saw that I still didn't know who he was talking about he sighed, "Red John."

"You know who he is?" I asked, looking at the maniacal expression on his face. "Who."

"Guess." He was so excited about his revelation.

"Patrick, just tell me." I groaned, he knows I hate guessing games.

"Think about it, it's so obvious." He laughed.

"Obviously it's not." I groaned, getting up to put Alyssa in her crib. If he was going to play guessing games I was going to bed.

"Teresa, stop." He called, "What is the first name that comes to mind?" I stopped to think.

"No." I shook my head. "Not him." But Patrick was grinning from ear to ear, nodding his head. "What do we do now then?"

"I know what I have to do." He answered, getting up and leaving Gavin on the couch to finish his movie.

"Patrick you said you wouldn't, you said you had given up." I reminded.

"Teresa, I know who he is, and I know where he is, you can't expect me to just ignore that." He was practically begging, there was no way he was going to just let this go. If he did this we would be free, we could go home. No, what if he wanted us to figure it out, what if it was just another trick. No how could he know we would figure it out. "Teresa, he couldn't know that we know." Patrick woke me out of my internal argument.

"We have to go about this very carefully." I declared after another minute's consideration.

"Daddy! The movies over!" Gavin yelled, knowing perfectly well we were still in the same room as he was.

"Shh baby we don't want to wake the neighbors." I scolded.

"Just think this will be over soon, we won't have to live in hotel rooms or rental houses." He said kissing my forehead, and moving to take care of Gavin and his movie. "Bath time then Bedtime." He sang lifting Gavin off the couch.

"Noooo." Gavin argued trying to escape his fathers arms.

"Yesss." Patrick laughed tickling his squirming son. "Hey buddy what would you say to meeting mommy and daddy's friends?" He asked, helping him undress for bath time.

"Really!" Gavin asked wiggling out of his shirt.

"Yep, and maybe living in a real home." Patrick asked lifting his son into the hotel bathtub. I watched Gavin get excited and I couldn't help get a little excited myself, going home living in a real house. I watched through bath time and watched as Gavin was tucked into bed.

"What are you planning?" I wanted to know watching him pour two glasses of wine, before coming to join me on the couch.

"I was thinking we'd just go kill the bastard." He smiled, handing me one of the glasses.

"You have some sort of plan I hope." I stated taking a sip.

"Naturally." His smile was deceivingly innocent, it's no wonder he was such a good conman I thought to myself. "To going home." He raised his glass for a toast.

"To finally vanquishing our demons." I added raising my glass as well.

"Thank you Teresa." He whispered, "For everything."

"Patrick…" I started to say.

"No, you saved me all those years ago." He started.

"Patrick…" I tried again.

"You kept me sane all these years." He continued.

"What can I say, you were useful you closed cases." I smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Fair enough." He laughed. "But thank you for letting me do this."

"You would do it even if I said no." I pointed out. "And I just want to go home."

"True." He shrugged.

"The only reason I'm going along with you and not calling the team to arrest him is because he would be broken out of prison even quicker than Partridge was." I explained.

"I love you Teresa." He smiled, finishing off his glass and setting it behind him. He said it everyday and yet every time seemed just as sincere as on our wedding day.

"I love you Patrick." I laid my hand on his chest.

"I know." He kissed the top of my head, I lifted my head just in time for a second kiss to land gently on my lips.

"The kids are right over there." I whispered, as he kissed me again.

"There asleep." He stated, taking my wine glass from me and setting it on the coffee table next to his.

"They might wake up." I protested while unbuttoning his shirt.

"They won't." he laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright I thought about holding onto this chapter make you wait another day or two before I make the big reveal, but then I was worried that it wouldn't be what you guys expected so I caved and and here is chapter 17. It takes place about six months after Jane realized who Red John was, and it's in Van Pelt's point of view. I'm feeling a little insecure about this chapter so as usual I love to here your reviews. And as always I own nothing. **

Two weeks I thought to myself walking toward my desk. He had been dead for two weeks and we were no closer to finding any leads. It seemed like the more we dug into Roger's death the less sense everything made. And worse yet we hadn't gotten a text in months. The one time we really desperately need their help they are nowhere to be found.

I looked to the office had those blinds been closed when we left for the funeral? Next I looked to the couch then back to my computer screen. Then back to the couch. I had to be hallucinating, I looked to Cho and Rigsby, no they saw him to. The curly blond hair, the three piece suit, and he was a sleep on the couch. There was just one problem he was a child.

Before I could take another second to understand what was going on a small brunette girl came stomping in and approached the couch. "Jane!" she shouted, he groaned but didn't open his eyes, and in response she flicked him on the nose.

"I'm coming." He moaned without opening his eyes.

That was the final straw Rigsby, Cho, and myself all started laughing we just couldn't help ourselves.

"Excellent performance, take a bow." Said an all to familiar voice. We watched in awe as the two toddlers took a bow and then ran into their father's arms.

"Oh my God what are you doing here?" I shrieked running to hug my boss. "Oh my God you're pregnant again!" They were both standing right in front of us after four and a half years.

"We heard about what happened to Roger, we thought we could be of some assistance." Jane frowned, he looked so domesticated with a child in both arms.

"What did you hear?" Cho asked.

"Gavin go take Alyssa and play on daddy's couch." He instructed setting both children down.

"Your couch you haven't been here in years who's to say someone else hasn't taken your couch." Rigsby teased getting up from his desk. Jane just smiled.

"What did you hear about Roger?" Cho cut straight to the point, Bertram had been yelling at him on a daily basis for not having any new leads.

"Only what the news said." Boss shrugged.

"Oh and what your file said." Jane added.

"You took my file." Cho frowned.

"It was sitting open on your desk and you guys were at the funeral what was I supposed to do?" He argued, "But from what I understand you know basically nothing about Roger James."

"That's not true." Rigsby tried.

"It kind of is." I reminded. "A hooded man came to his apartment at around nine o'clock, something happened to the security camera's about ten minutes later so we don't know when he left or if he even did it. None of the neighbors remember anything about that night and it looks as if the man walked there leaving no car to track."

"What about the gun?" Boss asked.

"It was left at the crime scene, but had been wiped completely clean." Rigsby explained. "And the serial number had been filed off."

"You found nothing in his apartment." Jane confirmed, "Did you check his desk?"

"No, why do you think the killer was here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It's a possibility." Boss nodded.

"And he left something in his desk?" Cho seemed skeptical.

"I don't think the killer left anything anywhere, but Roger may have left a clue." Jane stated, with a knowing look in his eyes. We moved toward the desk and watched as Cho opened the drawer, lying right there in the center was a hand written note.

"You've already read this haven't you?" Cho asked.

"I have." Jane nodded, wrapping his arm around Bosses waist. They were married I knew that, but it would take some getting used to seeing them here together. Cho set the letter down for all of us to read.

If someone is reading this I'm dead which means I've been murdered. I can even tell you who killed me and I'll have a 90% chance at being right. The other 10% says his lovely wife did it. It pains me to say that in the past five years I put myself out there more than I would like and still failed to narrow down their location. So congratulations Patrick Jane you've won, you've gotten away with the murder of a dying man. Oh did I forget to mention my cancer? It had been getting worse in the past year so I want to thank you old friend for putting me out of my misery.

RJ


	18. Chapter 18

**I realized I may have ended the last chapter a little early so here is I guess kind of an addition to the last chapter. Hopefully this will explain things a little better, but I am happy to say that from this point on in the story Patrick and Teresa are home for good. I'm thinking one more chapter and maybe and epilogue tell me what you think. As usual I own nothing. **

"What does this mean?" Grace asked after finishing the letter.

"That's impossible he worked here for four and a half years, how could none of us realize who he was." Rigsby stated.

"Did you kill him?" Cho questioned his face gave away nothing.

I looked to Teresa who had been watching the kids play on the couch. "Are you asking because you think I did it or because the letter accuses me of it?" I wondered.

"Both." Cho stated.

"Last time I checked if you use that letter as your only evidence you'll have a pretty weak case." Teresa answered, "You have a serial killer that has vowed to make Patrick miserable. I think getting arrested for a murder he may or may not have committed counts as that."

"How do we even know it was Red John he could have been another pawn, like Brett, framing Jane for murder again." I had to smile at Grace's optimism.

"He was Red John." I all but whispered.

"Do you think they would be here if they weren't sure." Rigsby added.

"Did you kill him?" Cho repeated, at the same time someone pulled at my pant leg.

"Daddy, Alyssa hit me." Gavin pouted, begging to be picked up.

"I'll get back to you in a minute Cho." I grinned, lifting Gavin into my arms and walking with Teresa over to the couch.

"Alyssa did you hit your brother?" Teresa asked, sitting next to out baby girl. Alyssa just nodded, "Why?"

"He's annoying." Alyssa answered, eyes starting to water sensing trouble. I heard some chuckles from the team.

"Daddy's annoying to, but do you see me hit him?" Teresa tried.

"Yeah." Alyssa nodded. I couldn't help but laugh, even Teresa grinned.

"What mommy is trying to say is hitting people is bad and it gets people in trouble." I tried, "You don't want to get in trouble do you?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Then you're going to apologize to your brother?" I asked, she shook her head again.

"But mommy always apologizes to daddy." Teresa told her.

"Because if you don't apologize you get put in timeout." I added.

"Fine," she pouted turning to her big brother, "Sorry Gavin."

"Now Gavin what do you say to her?" Teresa questioned.

"I forgive you." He smirked, he probably had deserved whatever it was she hit him for I thought to myself I usually did.

"Now you had a question Cho." I smiled taking a seat next to Alyssa, with Gavin still in my arms.

"Did you …" He hesitated looking at the two toddlers, "do it." I looked at Teresa who just shrugged and went back to playing with Alyssa's hair.

"Yes." I smiled, "I did do it." The three of them stood in silence looking from one to the other for what felt like a lifetime.

"What are you going to do?" Teresa finally asked,

"The same thing we would have done five years ago." Cho stated, looking to the others.

"Look the other way." Rigsby agreed.

"You guys are right we don't have any proof." Van Pelt finished.

"One questions, the neighbors no one remember anything, was that you? Did you hypnotize them?" Rigsby wanted to know. I just smiled.

"So do we get an official introduction?" Grace smiled looking at the toddlers who had taken to climbing on my lap.

"Hey you two," Teresa tried to get the attention of the children.

"Gavin Lucas and Alyssa Claire please turn around and meet mommy and daddy's friends." I ordered, and immediately they jumped off the couch to face the team.

"Hi there, I'm Grace Van Pelt we met over the phone." Grace smiled. "This is Wayne Rigsby and this is Kimball Cho." I watched both of my children shake all three hands.

"My name is Gavin Lucas Jane I am almost four years old, this is my lovely sister…" But he got interrupted.

"Alyssa Claire Jane and I'm two and a half years old." I laughed pulling Teresa close.

"They are exactly like the two of you." Grace giggled, "When's the due date?" She changed the subject so quickly.

"Three months." Teresa answered, holding her stomach

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Rigsby cut in.

"We didn't want to find out." I answered.

"It's good to have you back." Grace smiled, she couldn't hold it back anymore she came over and gave us both a hug.

"It's good to be home." I hugged her back, watching as Teresa wiped tears from her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay I have a very important question for my readers, I have the epilogue written and since the story was initially Jane and Lisbon running away together I'm willing to end it after one more chapter, but I am also willing to write a couple more chapters of them being back home and the kids growing up. The length of the story is now in your hands, please tell me what you think. This chapter is in Van Pelt's POV, and as usual I own nothing. **

One year I smiled looking to the office where Boss now sat. Then to the couch where Jane was pretending to sleep with two small children curled up in his arms, with a third asleep in her carrier.

"Must be naptime." Cho smirked following my gaze.

"It's adorable." I whispered, reaching for my phone to take a picture.

"I can hear you." Jane warned, "You better not take that picture." He never even opened his eyes.

"Or what." I laughed taking the picture anyway.

"Attack." Jane commanded as Gavin and Alyssa jumped from the couch and ran to try and take my phone.

"They are just like their father." Boss had walked in to see Gavin swipe the phone from my pocket while I was holding his sister above my head.

"Which are you referring to?" Rigsby questioned, "The pretending to sleep or the pick pocketing?" I laughed tickling Alyssa while Gavin ran the phone back to the couch.

"Boss we're up." Cho frowned hanging up the phone.

"Patrick can you call the sitter, we'll drop them off on our way." Boss ordered, turning to grab her things from the office.

"They can stay with me." I offered, "I'm sure they'll behave just fine while I do my work."

"Grace I can't ask you to do that, not again." Boss frowned.

"You two come here." Jane ordered and immediately his kids ran to the couch He sat up and looked them both in the eyes. "If mommy and daddy leave do you two promise to behave for Aunt Grace?" They both nodded, "And you'll take good care of baby Sophie." They nodded again, I watched as he pulled the picture up on my phone and then pressed some buttons deleting it forever. Then handing it back to me.

"We'll be just fine." I promised noticing boss still wasn't happy with the arrangement. It was the forth time this month. It used to be that I hated staying behind, but when the kids were here it became so much more enjoyable. Even Rigsby volunteered to stay with them on occasion.

"You know I still don't understand why they can't come with us." Jane teased following his wife to the elevator. I looked down at my phone, Jane hadn't deleted the picture at all he had forwarded it to himself. I smiled looking at the kids on the couch, they had already pulled out their coloring books and crayons.

Six years ago today we thought we had lost them. Now they were back and things were starting to become normal again. Cho had voluntarily stepped down to give Boss her old job back, jumping at the chance to get out of all the extra paperwork. It had taken Jane a matter of minutes to convince Bertram to give him his job back, we all knew it was because Bertram was almost as happy as we were to know they were safe.

Things had become a new normal, the kids were here every Monday and Friday. On top of that Jane's stunts had become less stressful, He was more focused on the cases without Red John to worry about, and to avoid spending every night on the couch he was causing less complaints. On top of that their relationship had opened up another door for me as well. Wayne and I had been allowed to rekindle our relationship and while we were still keeping it quiet but we weren't to concerned if people did find out because of Boss and Jane being married and everything.


	20. Chapter 20

**It took me a little longer to post my story and I apologize, real life just kept getting in the way. So I decided to write a christmas chapter, because I was so happy to hear that people were interested in reading a couple more chapters. I will try and have more posted soon, but the closer it gets to christmas the more hectic everything is becoming. So this chapter is from Lisbon's POV please as always tell me what you think, and as usual I own nothing. **

"I can't believe this?" I smiled holding baby Sophia close while Patrick held Alyssa and Gavin was walking a little in front of us.

"You've dragged me to church before." He laughed, using his free hand to hold my own.

"That's not what I meant." I sighed, "We're home for Christmas."

"That is a nice feeling isn't it." He smiled, but he looked a little sad.

"Patrick, when was the last time you were at a real home for Christmas?" I wondered.

"I've been home when ever I've been with my family." He squeezed my hand.

"That's not what I meant." I frowned.

"The last time I was in a real house was the Christmas before they died." He answered, "Charlie got a new tricycle that we couldn't get her to stop riding for days, she rode it all over the house." He remembered.

"We should go visit them." I decided, as I watched the emotions he hadn't even bothered to hide.

"We couldn't, we have to meet the others for dinner, and then get these three home and to bed so that Santa can come." He smiled.

"Patrick we have plenty of time before dinner and if we're a little late they'll understand." I encouraged, "They're your family to, you deserve to see them on Christmas."

"Teresa we don't need to." He looked from me to his three kids.

"Patrick we're going, and that's that." I decided, and he didn't argue. He drove around a little bit until he found somewhere he could buy some flowers.

"Daddy what are we doing?" Gavin groaned holding on to two of the flowers while Patrick handed two to Alyssa and laid the last two next to baby Sophia.

"Gavin we're going to go meet two people that are very important to daddy." I answered bending down for him to hear. We were standing by the car and I reached for Patrick hands giving him that extra support.

"Who?" Gavin frowned running in front of us, I looked at Patrick as we approached the tombstones.

"Come here you two." Patrick called the kids over and knelt down to their level while I stood behind him with a sleeping Sophia. "Remember what daddy told you about the bad man who hurt him?" They both nodded. "He hurt daddy by taking something away from him." He started and they were both looking at him, I didn't know what he was going to say how do you tell two toddlers that. "Daddy had a family before mommy and you, do you understand that?"

"Like another mommy?" Alyssa asked, Patrick sat back for a minute to decide how to proceed.

"Kind of, Daddy had another kid to." He answered. "And when daddy said a bad thing about the bad man he came and took them away from daddy."

"I'm not the oldest?" Gavin pouted, and Patrick grinned.

"You're still the oldest." Patrick smiled, "The bad man took them away where daddy will never see them again." He finished.

"What does that mean?" Alyssa frowned.

"Well they died." Patrick answered I saw his eyes tear up every so slightly but he wasn't going to cry.

"But I brought you here so you could give them those pretty flowers and say Merry Christmas." I cut in, "Because I thought you should know that you had a big sister." Patrick turned to me, and I just nodded. Patrick watched as Gavin and Alyssa laid one flower in front of each of the tombstones, and then I went forward and set down the two flowers for Sophia.

We were a couple minutes late but I was right they didn't seem to notice. We had gotten reservations at a nice restaurant and were going to have a nice Christmas dinner with the team because we were pretty much all each other had. After dinner everyone had agreed to come back to our house to exchange gifts and have some drinks.

The adults had agreed on a secret Santa but the team had insisted on each buying something for the kids, and we gave in because we were getting something for Ben as well. It was nice we all sat around with our glasses of wine and Christmas music playing while the kids made a mess of the living room with their new toys.

"We better get going, Ben has to get up in the morning to spend the day with Sarah." Rigsby sighed setting down his empty glass.

"I guess I should get going to." Van Pelt nodded setting down her glass and reaching for her keys.

"Me to." Cho added, looking down at his watch. We hugged them all good bye and watched as Ben kissed Alyssa's hand causing them both to blush.

"Those two are going to be a problem." Patrick smiled, picking up his blushing daughter.

"It's adorable." Grace laughed.

"For now maybe." Patrick grinned, waving good-bye. After the door closed he turned to me. "Twenty bucks Grace is going to spend the night with Wayne."

"I didn't here that, it's against the rules I didn't here that." I hummed going to pick Sophia out of her playpen to take her up to bed.

"I think we blew that rule out of the water." He laughed, leading a yawning Gavin up the stairs. "Go put your pajamas on and I'll be in to tuck you in after I put your sister to bed." He instructed his son. Gavin sleepily obeyed, I went and tucked Sophia into the nursery before coming in to find Alyssa had already fallen asleep in her father's arm. I helped him put her to bed and then we both went in to tuck in Gavin who had already fallen asleep as well.

"That was to easy." Patrick stated, picking up the mess in the living room throwing away the wrapping paper and setting the wine glasses in the sink.

"It's after eleven and they've been up since nine without a nap." I laughed.

"But it's Christmas Eve, they didn't even ask about staying up to see Santa." He worried.

"Not everything is a puzzle they are two very tired toddlers." I smiled pulling him close. "So Santa when are we putting those gifts out?"

"That is up to you, right now or get up extra early." He offered.

"Let's do it now." I sighed, "I don't want to get up in the morning."

"Sorry to disappoint but there is no sleeping in on Christmas morning." He laughed, leading me up the stairs to the spare room where we had hid the presents.

We had just finished putting out the gifts when he stopped and looked at the stairs. "What?" I wondered.

"Come on." He pulled me out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What?" I frowned, he shook his head, and pointed to the other room. He was right I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Told you it was to easy." He whispered with a grin.

"We missed him." Alyssa pouted.

"I told you we should have asked to sleep on the couch." Gavin argued, one of them must have been looking through the wrapped gifts. "Don't touch them, Mommy and Daddy will know if we've opened them early." Gavin warned.

"How did we miss him?" Alyssa pouted, there was no reply but we heard them stomping back up the stairs.

"They are just like you." I teased as we walked back into the living room. "They always have to go behind someone's back to make an elaborate plan that may or may not work."

"I wouldn't say that was elaborate." He smiled, "And my plans work."

"Just give them time." I laughed leading him up the stairs for bed.

It was midnight by the time we got in to bed, and that's when I heard Patrick whisper, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." Before kissing my forehead and falling asleep, only to wake to two toddlers jumping on the bed at eight in the morning.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm posting this now because things have come up and I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter, I'll try to post as soon as I can, but until then please enjoy and review. This chapter is from Jane's POV and as usual I own nothing. **

"You will all behave yourselves right." Teresa warned buckling Sophia into her car seat.

"We promise." Gavin answered for his sisters.

"That means you too." She warned, starting the car. "This is a wedding not a playground."

"What on earth do you think I'm going to do?" I laughed, "Kids, your mother thinks I'm going to get in trouble." I turned in my seat.

"You usually do." She smiled, "This dress is so uncomfortable, how am I supposed to drive?"

"I did offer to drive." I stated, "And besides you look gorgeous, and I figured you'd like this dress better than the last time."

"That dress was horrible." She glared thinking back to Grace's first attempt at a wedding.

"You looked amazing, you were my angry little princess." I reminded, smiling just thinking about the day I walked into her office to find her standing in that long pink dress. But my thoughts were brought back to the present by screaming in the back seat. "Speaking of angry little princesses."

"Gavin pulled my hair." Alyssa screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

"She pinched me." He argued.

"He called my dress ugly." Alyssa pouted. "It's not ugly it's a pretty flower girl dress, he's just mad cause he doesn't get to be in the wedding."

"Am not!" Gavin shouted.

"Are to!" Alyssa continued, "You're jealous that Ben gets to carry the rings and you don't."

"Am not!" Was Gavin's only response.

"Whoa calm down." I turned in my seat to face them. "There is nothing wrong with not being in the wedding party, I'm not in the wedding party, and Sophia's not in the wedding party."

"You turned down the offer so you could sit with me and baby Sophia, and Sophia's not in the wedding cause she's a baby." Gavin argued.

"I'm not a baby." Sophia interjected, "I'm two, I'm a big girl."

"Yes you are." Teresa assured, "And Gavin you don't need to be mad that you're not in the wedding party."

"Mommy's right, Ben gets to carry the rings, because it's his daddy's wedding." I added. "If daddy ever needs to get remarried you can carry the rings at my wedding." I smiled, which earned be a good slap from my wife. "What maybe I'll get fed up of being your punching bag?" I teased.

"And maybe I'll let you get hurt the next time you put yourself in stupid situations at work." She returned, pulling the car into the church parking lot.

"Well then maybe I'll stop getting in those situations and let you find the killer all on your own." I smiled, helping Gavin and Alyssa out of the car while she unbuckled Sophia's car seat.

"Oh I see we couldn't solve any cases if it weren't for you." She retorted, handing me Sophia and taking Alyssa's hand.

"I didn't say that, I just said I wouldn't help you find the killer." I reached for her with my free hand.

"There's always a loophole isn't there." She remarked, letting me pull her close while Gavin chose to take his time walking behind us.

"You look gorgeous," I grinned, pulling her in for a kiss before she had to take Alyssa off to help Grace get ready.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She answered, pulling back to give Sophia a kiss, and then ending with Gavin. "Gavin do you know why you're not in the wedding party?" She asked, bending down as far as she could in the dress. Gavin shook his head, "It's because you have a very important job to do."

"What job is that?" He frowned, looking up at his mother.

"Well you see someone has to look out for daddy when I'm not around because he tends to get into a lot of trouble when he doesn't have someone to baby sit him." She smiled, watching her son grin with amusement. "Can you do that for mommy? Can you babysit daddy?"

"I can do that." He nodded, reaching for my hand, "He won't get into any trouble."

"He better not." She smiled, standing up straight and leading Alyssa away to get ready for the wedding.

"Alright you're in charge where are we going to sit?" I wondered letting Gavin lead me into the church.


	22. Chapter 22

**I know I'm sorry it's been basically a whole week since I've posted a new chapter, but like i said something came up. However it feels good to be typing again so I hope you enjoy this chapter, as always please review I love to hear what you think. And of course I own nothing. **

"Not happening." He finished, before getting up and walking out of the director's office.

"Agent you better go talk some sense into him this bureau could use the recognition it would get from giving an interview on the talk show especially after your team did so well on closing such a high profile case." Director Bertram lectured.

"I'm sure someone else on the team could do the interview." I tried, something was bothering Patrick, I didn't think it was the idea of being on TV again because he had done it several times since he had gotten over his fear of over stepping his bounds. But the look on his face when he left told me something was very wrong.

"Teresa not to sound rude but Patrick makes the CBI look good." The director started.

"You mean he looks good." I interrupted.

"Among other things yes, he's also comfortable in front the camera, and as much as it pains me to say it he can be very charming." The director answered.

"In other words he knows how to work a crowd." I rolled my eyes, "I'll talk to him, but you better not get your hopes up."

"He's you husband, you'll think of something." Bertram returned as I closed the door behind me, and headed for my office, but Patrick wasn't on the couch in there. So I went to the bullpen, but that couch remained empty to.

"Did you guys see where Patrick went?" I asked the team causing them to slowly look up from their work, which was not a good sign.

"Umm Boss I think he went up to the attic." Van Pelt finally answered.

"Is everything okay?" Rigsby questioned.

"You know what, I'm not sure." I sighed, turning toward the stairs. The only thing the attic has been used for since our return was an escape for he and I, it was after all very secluded. "Patrick." I whispered cracking the door just a little, he was sitting over by the window the whole image was sending me back to the days when he was letting his obsession get the best of him.

"I'm fine." He answered my un asked question.

"No your not." I frowned coming over and sitting on his lap. "I saw that look on your face."

"It's nothing," He shrugged, "And I'm not going on any talk show."

"That's fine I told Bertram you weren't going to." I answered, "but I want to know why you aren't going to." He didn't say anything but preceded to run his fingers through his hair. "Is this because of… because you've been on TV plenty of times since then." He sighed and I turned around to face him.

"Gavin's eight." He started, "That's how old Charlotte was." I didn't say anything, "And now you're asking me to go on a live talk show and talk about a serial killer."

"Patrick I'm sorry I hadn't… I didn't look at it that way." I whispered.

"It's not your fault," He pulled me close. "It was Bertram's idea."

"But I should have realized it, I should have stopped him from pushing the idea." I tried, he just chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"You couldn't have stopped him," He stated, "He didn't stop after I walked out, what would you have said to make him stop, he's all about public image."

"Yea and after working with you for all these years and all of the complaints you have generated I am yet to figure out how you make us look good." I commented, causing him to smile.

"Well my dear you must have married me for a reason." He answered.

"You're right you close cases." I retorted.

"Are you ever going to get tired of that excuse?" He wondered, I just shook my head and grinned. "So what did Bertram tell you to use to convince me to do the show?"

"I told you, I told him you weren't going to do it." I defended.

"That doesn't mean he didn't tell you to try." He argued.

"He said something about you being my husband." I shrugged. "Like he thought that would make you listen to me."

"How silly of him." He laughed, but suddenly turned serious, "Are we sure that this guy is locked up for good?"

"Unless you know someone who can break him out of federal prison." I started, "Never mind you're not allowed to answer that one."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He kissed me. "But if we're certain he's locked up forever, I will do the show on one condition."

"Patrick I told you, that you didn't have to do it, Bertram can figure out some other way to get good publicity." I reassured, not entirely sure what had caused hie sudden change of mind.

"No I'll do it, but on one condition." He answered, standing up with me still in his arms. "And you're not going to like it." His smile was deceivingly innocent, and I knew to turn tail and run when he got that look in his eyes.

Unfortunately I didn't run fast enough and a week later I found myself sitting on a couch next to my husband on live television. I let him do all of the talking and tried my hardest to look comfortable on the stage. Patrick noticed my discomfort and grinned wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer.

"Well Mr. Jane you introduced Teresa as your boss, do you put your arm around all your co-workers?" The lady tried to tease, but was only rewarded with one of Patrick's famous smiles.

"Only the attractive ones who have the power to fire me." He smiled, "You should have seen Director Bertram's reaction." He laughed, and I had to stifle a groan.

"Oh I can only imagine. " The lady blushed.

"In all seriousness though I refused to come on the show unless I had my lovely wife siting next to me." He smiled, and it was my turn to blush. "She's the whole reason I'm still here after all these years."


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry if the last chapter made anybody nervous it was mostly supposed to be fluff and nothing bad was ever intended to happen. All of these chapters have been taking place about a year apart or so maybe more, but I'll admit it's getting hard for me to come up with new ideas for chapters, and I'm thinking that the next chapter may be the epilogue. So I appreciate everyone who's stuck with me and the story for this long, and if you haven't already please check out my other story At first meeting, it's a very Jane/Lisbon orientated story taking place in a AU sort of setting. So here is one of the last chapters of Red Runaways it's from Jane's POV, as always I would really love to hear what you have to say, so please review. And as usual I own nothing.**

**Sorry I guess I may have posted the same chapter twice, I wasn't paying attention and was in a hurry to get it posted, this should be the right chapter. **

"I don't want to go! I don't want to go!" Was the only thing heard through out the house at seven thirty this morning.

"Sophia, it's big kid school just like Gavin and Alyssa go to." Teresa tried in an attempt to silence our youngest child.

"I don't want to go! I don't want to go!" Sophia continued.

"Patrick please calm your daughter." She ordered as I ushered Gavin and Alyssa down the stairs.

"Come here Sophia." I smiled, lifting the little girl into my arms while Teresa grabbed her backpack.

"I'm not going! I'm not going!" She kicked as I held her close. "You can't make me!"

"Wanna bet?" I sighed, "Sophia, if you didn't go to school what would you want to do?"

"Go to work and spend all day with you and mommy." She smiled, pushing the brown hair out of her eyes.

"You know what in a perfect world I would love for you to come to work with me everyday." I smiled carrying her down the stairs.

"So I can go to work with you?" She got excited.

"Absolutely not." I chuckled. "Why don't you want to go to kindergarten?"

"Because I don't know anybody, and no one will want to talk to me and I will be all alone forever." She started.

"Well that is not ever going to happen." I answered sitting down on the couch and turning her to face me. "You are never ever going to be alone, because as scary as the first day of school might be you will always have mommy and daddy and Gavin and Alyssa to come home to."

"But what if I don't make any friends?" She questioned, holding her hand in mine.

"You my beautiful little girl have been blessed with the ability to befriend everybody you meet, I'm sure you can make one friend today." I told her.

"You are exactly like your father in that aspect, people seem to love him though I can't see why?" Teresa added from the doorway.

"Only the people who don't know me." I returned, Teresa just smiled while I turned back to Sophia. "Will you try and go to school today?"

"I don't know?" She raised her eyebrow and I couldn't help but grin at how similar she looked to her mother.

"You know what, there's a rumor going around that if you tell the teacher your sick, they let you go home early." I whispered Sophia looked at me confused. "So here's what we do if you don't make one single friend by the end of the week, you can come home sick once a month all year."

Sophia looked at me for a minute before smiling, "This is one of your tricks isn't it?"

"Not at all, if you don't make a single friend I will personally pick you up from school once each month." I returned, she looked to her mother who just shrugged. "Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal." She nodded holding her hand out to shake mine.

"Good now lets go get your backpack from mommy because your brother and sister have been waiting by the car long enough." I lifted her off my lap and watched her run to her mom.

"Where are my car keys?" Teresa asked looking all over the table in the hallway, "I set them right here when we got home yesterday. Did you move them?"

"You set them right there." I repeated looking over the table and the floor around it, "Did a certain scared five year old see you put them there?"

"You don't think she hid them do you?" Teresa frowned, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh I'm almost certain she hid them." I nodded.

"Sophia come here please." Teresa called out the door to the five year old who was nervously waiting by the car. "Where did you put mommy's keys?"

"I hid them." Sophia smiled playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Where did you hide them?" Teresa continued, Sophia didn't answer. "That's okay we'll use daddy's keys, and then the deal you made with daddy is off all together."

"The keys are in the freezer behind the chocolate ice cream." The little girl frowned, "is the deal still on?"

"I guess so." Teresa sighed, "Now go wait by the car with your brother and sister."

"You have to give her points for creativity." I laughed, reaching into the freezer.

"Only a Jane would thinking of stealing something to get what they want." Teresa teased, locking the door behind us.

"Lest we forget my dear, you have been a Jane for nearly a decade now." I returned.

"How you talked me into that I will never know." She smiled, and then looked to the three children in the backseat, "Not that I'm complaining."

The drive was as near silent as a car full of three kids could get, it did seem that the closer to the school we got the louder the older two became, while Sophia appeared to be trying to sink into her boaster seat. It was hard to navigate the busy parking lot in our SUV but when we managed to finally park Gavin and Alyssa hopped out with a kiss and a called good bye before running to meet with their friends. Sophia didn't move.

"Come on, we made a deal." I stated unbuckling her seat belt.

"I realized that if I don't go to school at all, I won't have to bother going home sick in the first place." Sophia squirmed as I tried to lift her out of her seat.

"Well you have to go to school, because everybody goes to school." I tried.

"That's a lie." She shook her head, whipping her brown hair against my face. "You didn't go to school."

"And who told you that?" Teresa frowned.

"Gavin." She mirrored her mother's frown, I took a breath and set my daughter down.

"You're right daddy didn't go to school, but you know what daddy did instead?" I asked, and she shook her head some more. "Daddy worked, Daddy had to work from the time he was a little boy, I would have very much preferred to go to school."

"So mommy and daddy want you to go to school so you don't have to work until you're big." Teresa cut in.

"So can you at least try your first day of school, and if you don't like it the two of us can go job hunting this weekend." I added.

"I'll try one day of school." Sophia sighed, "But only because I only like work when it's with you and mommy."

"Glad to hear it." I smiled, giving my baby girl a hug and a kiss good bye, before watching the process repeated with my wife. We stood back and watched our little girl run off to her classroom. "Not getting empty nest syndrome already are you?" I chuckled pulling Teresa close as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Our baby's starting school." She whispered.

"And just think if it goes poorly, she'll be joining the work force in a week." I replied, "But come on we got to get to work."

"You're right." She nodded hopping back into the car. The day went by terribly slow, it seemed as if criminals had decided to take a vacation which would have been fine with me had we not needed a distraction today, especially Teresa who had been trying her very hardest to cover up her worries about having all three children in school. The closer it got to three thirty the more often she checked the clock on her computer.

Since Ben was attending the same school as our three children we had made a deal with Grace and Wayne that the four of us would take turns picking up the children. Somehow Rigsby had gotten the honor of picking the kids up on the first day something that did not make Teresa or myself for that matter very happy. However whatever bad feelings we had for our coworker was erased when Sophia came running off the elevator and straight for her mother's office.

"Guess what? Guess what?" Sophia grinned jumping into her mom's arms back pack and all.

"What? What?" Teresa spun her around.

"Guess?" Sophia giggled.

"Did you make a friend?" I smiled as she jumped from Teresa's arms to mine.

"You're not supposed to guess, mommy was supposed to guess." Sophia pouted, but wrapped her arms around me nonetheless.

"Why was I not allowed to guess?" I chuckled, taking her back to my couch, where Teresa joined us.

"Cause it's no fun you're always right." She frowned, crawling in between her mother and I.

"So you did make a friend?" I repeated, and she nodded her head furiously, "So I don't have to take you out job hunting on Saturday?"

"I guess not." She smiled, taking the time to throw her backpack on the ground.

"Tell us all about your new friend." Teresa encouraged.

"Her name is Candice and she is in my class and she played with me on the monkey bars at recess. Then she introduced me to Bethany who's her neighbor and then we colored together, you want to see what I colored?" Sophia started talking, I helped her pull out some papers from her backpack before looking outside of the office to check and see that Gavin and Alyssa had survived another first day of school. They were sitting with Ben in the kitchenette with drinks they had pulled out of the fridge.

It dawned on me looking at the family portrait that Sophia had drawn in class that perhaps my baby was growing up, all three of my babies were growing up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright here's the epilogue, it takes place about ten years after the last chapter I posted. This chapter will be a little different because it's in Alyssa Jane's POV, the oldest daughter. And please since this is the last chapter of the story tell me what you think of the finished product. As usual I own nothing. **

"I saw that." Gavin whispered as I came back and took my seat at the table.

"Shut up." I hissed, "We didn't even do anything."

"I'm not the only one." He smirked, I looked down the table where my dad was grinning at me while still appearing to be part of the parents conversation.

"He's not going to say anything." I turned to Gavin, "at least not here."

"Alyssa's got a boyfriend." He taunted in my ear.

"I've had boyfriends before." I retorted slapping him.

"But not boyfriends that were nineteen, he's two years older than you." He laughed.

"It's two years, your just mad because he could totally take you out." I answered.

"Physically maybe, but I could run circles around him mentally." He had that stupid grin on his face, it was the same one my dad got when mom was yelling at him.

"What about me, can you run circles around me?" I shot back, he just kept grinning.

"What's going on?" Sophia asked, she had been trying to follow the conversation from across the table.

"Nothing." I hissed.

"She probably already knows." He laughed, I could feel my face going red, he was enjoying this too much. "Alyssa's dating Ben."

"Hey." I slapped him again.

"Oh, that's it?" Sophia frowned, "I thought it was something new."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shot.

"It means everyone but the parents know." Sophia laughed, looking down the table to where Ben was talking with his half siblings.

"Not true." Gavin corrected, "Dad knows."

"Dad always knows." Sophia shrugged, "He knew when you were making money off teammates by holding weekly poker games. He knew when Alyssa and I were trying to sell fortunes to the Jr. High kids."

"Yeah, he was pissed about that." Gavin laughed, "Maybe one of the only times I've seen him really mad."

"I mean I understand why, but it's not like we were taunting anyone." Sophia stated, the three of us frowned, thinking back to the picture that sat on top of our fireplace, it was the only picture we had ever seen of dad's first family, we knew he kept more somewhere but no matter what we tried we couldn't find them.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Our dad's voice pulled us from our thoughts, "I would like to thank you for coming to our small little party to celebrate Teresa's retirement, and her move to the much more fun job of consulting." Kimball, Wayne, and Grace all laughed, while my mom just got embarrassed, because not only was dad getting the attention of our table but many others in the restaurant.

"It's not me that we should be celebrating, it should be Kimball Cho who from now on will have to deal with all of the paper work Patrick creates for you." My mom cut in, Kimball immediately stopped laughing, while Wayne and Grace only laughed harder.

"Oh please, I'm an old man, what damage can I do?" Dad gave a devilish grin. "But in all seriousness, I know this is Teresa's special night but I would like to thank all of you it has been almost thirty years since I walked into the CBI headquarters, and look at us now." He rose his glass, us kids watched as the adults toasted everything that they had gone through together. Everything leading up to the death of Red John, my parents running away and getting married, Wayne and Grace's eventual wedding, and then Cho's wedding, all of them had suffered tragedy but now they were here together each with their own families, and yet somehow everyone at the table was one family.

**Originally I wanted this little piece to be it's own chapter, but I couldn't think of a way to make it to much longer. So here it is, I guess it is kind of and epilogue in and epilogue and it's from Jane's POV. Of course the disclaimer still takes place. **

I knew I would have to do this for over forty years, there had been a time when I didn't think I would ever get to. Yet here I was

standing in the back of a church about to lose another daughter. I watched as Teresa helped Alyssa out in her gorgeous gown, it was so amazing how similar the two of them looked.

"Are you okay daddy?" Alyssa frowned, obviously noticing the tears that were to never make it from my eyes. "You're not losing me, at least not that way." She smiled, picking up her dress to give me a hug.

"I know." I whisper, feeling Teresa walk over next to me, "But are you sure you want to do this?"

"Dad!" She laughed pulling away. "I'm going to marry Ben, don't tell me you didn't know this would happen."

"I know I know, but Ben?" I teased, "Now my grandchildren are going to be Rigsby's"

"When you first joined us all those years ago, did you ever think that would happen?" Teresa laughed.

"Did you?" I smiled, she shook her head and kissed my cheek before turning to take her seat in the church.

"Daddy you're not going to cry are you?" Alyssa asked as the music started on the other side of the door.

"Not here, not now." I kissed her forehead before wrapping her arm in mine. Tears were for another time maybe tonight in bed when Teresa was asleep or maybe not at all, but I wasn't going to cry here, not now. This was a happy day.

**The End **


End file.
